The Phoenix and the Sparrow
by xX .Pirate Queen. Xx
Summary: JackOC. Jack finds out her many secrets such as belonging to an infamous pirate bloodline. Will they be able to last, or is heartbreak on the horizon? This is NOT a MarySue. Read a bit more than just the first 2 chaps, and you'll see. REVIEW! COMPLETE! :
1. The Tiki Room

**Summary**:

This story is very... ahem sexual. So, if you can't handle the heat, DON'T GET NEAR THE FIRE! Lol. It's a story about a girl, wanted by many men. But she has many secrets, such as her belonging to an infamous pirate bloodline. Jack.. well, he just couldn't resist mate. ;) It's more lusty than lovey-dovey… BUT THE LOVE WILL COME SOON!

**Disclaimer**:

I sadly don't own ANYTHING belonging to Disney. I don't own any of the songs in this story either, BUT, I do own the changed lyrics, muahaha. Lol, I also own Phoenix. :)

**A/N**: Please review:)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1: The Tiki Room**

"Oi! Phoenix! Get on tha' bloody stage or it's yer arse!", she heard coming from the other side of the curtain as she was getting herself into her outfit.

'_The Tiki Room'_, an earlier version of '_Moulin Rouge'_, if you will. Phoenix was the most beautiful woman there, the star of the show, and surprisingly, a virgin too. She loathed working there, but she did like the money. Oddly, her employer had allowed her to continue working there for nearly 3 years without having to give herself to a rightful buyer. He had said that her being the most beautiful and sought after, he'd wait a while, let people talk about her, let rumors spread, and eventually sell her for an amount her could retire on. Phoenix was planning to leave long before then though.

The '_Tiki Room_'s_' _visitors were mainly pirates, but never the type not willing to pay top dollar, a fair 6 times more expensive than the average whore.

"Here we go again…", Phoenix sighed to herself as she positioned herself center-stage, lined up with the other women behind the lifting curtain.

To the side of the stage, was a small gathering of men at the largest table in the building. At the head, sat a man with dark eyes, a dark mane filled with dreadlocks and braids, adorned with trinkets of all sorts, drinking rum watching the stage in front of him.

"Here's to an 'appy 40th birthday cap'n!", shouted a man to his left as they began to drink heavily.

"Indeed, and I'll be sure to make it one to remember… savvy?", he responded, before being side-tracked by the rising curtain. This Captain hadn't been to the '_Tiki Room'_ in almost 10 years, and was very impressed with it's improvements.

As the curtain lifted to the top and the music began, the Captain at the large table almost chocked on his rum at the sight before him. "She's a bloody goddess…", he said, dumbstruck.

"Ain't she cap'n? I told ya she would be, didn' I? Didn' I!", the older man shouted at his cap'n smiling and laughing at the excitement before him.

("Tiki Room" – Hilary Duff version – NEW LYRICS! Lol)

"_All the girls sing words_

_And the pirates swoon,_

_In the tiki tiki tiki tiki, tiki room."_

Began the women on stage.

Phoenix merely stood in the center of the stage as the other girls danced seductively around her singing to the drums of their signature song.

Phoenix was dressed in a very tight and snug pair of shorts unthinkable, and blasphemous to any respected lady of society, her top, was a bustier of light brown pushing up her already large bosoms, matching her striking eyes. Her hair was strawberry blonde, dreadlocks, reaching her mid-back, and her skin the color of caramel. In the captain's mind, she was perfect.

The other girls had continued to dance, as Phoenix stood in the center, with a grin on her face, slowly raising her arms above her head. The other women stopped what they were doing and crouched down around her as the beautiful woman began to belly dance looking seductively into the eyes of her on-lookers.

To her, this kind of was an awesome job, I mean, the attention, not whoring (…yet), and getting paid for dancing around on stage? Who wouldn't love that… but that didn't mean she was free to do what she wanted.

As she began to belly dance, the captain could feel his breeches getting tighter by the second, he wanted her. Just when he thought she could be no more beautiful, she began to sing, which made Jack feel light-headed.

"_Welcome to our tropical hideaway,_

_you lucky pirates you._

_If we weren't in the show starting right away,_

_We'd be naked in bed with you"_

Phoenix sang as a certain person caught her eyes, a man with a tri-cornered hat, and beard-braids, walking to the front of the stage, taking a seat, directly in-front of her.

"_Ahh, centre-stage… best seat in the house…_", Jack thought naughtily to himself.

Phoenix ignored him, and positioned her self on her hands on knees, crawling to the edge of the stage whilst the others sang.

"_In the tiki tiki tiki tiki, tiki room,_

_in the tiki tiki tiki tiki, tiki room,_

_All the girls sing words, and the pirates swoon,_

_In the tiki tiki tiki tiki, tiki room."_

They then began to sing about her as she laid on her back, her head off the stage, dangerously close to the unknown captain. She merely smiled and began to moan, imitating an orgasm just because she was a virgin didn't mean she didn't pick up things from her close friends. wink.

"_Phoenix over there is an elegant bird,_

_She likes to be seen, and she likes to be heard,_

_Most of the girls here would shag all day,_

_But Phoenix's price is too high to pay." _

The other girls sang as Phoenix got up again, now getting off the stage with the others, walking through the crowd. The captain saw this as an opportune moment, and as Phoenix walked towards him, he grabbed her by the wrist, and she simply smiled smacking him hard across the head, freeing her wrist and walking to a pirate sitting near the captain, dancing on his lap.

The captain smiled a gold-toothed grin, and re-positioned his hat, amused by her greatly. The captain continues to stare at Phoenix on the other man's lap, feeling immensely jealous, though not letting his grin diminish from his face.

Phoenix felt sorry for hitting the man, but amused as she could see the grin of the handsome pirate from the corner of her eye. She left the man she was with, continuing to grin as she walked seductively over to the handsome pirate captain. She sat on his lap, making her hips grind with his, feeling his large bulge beneath her; she would never usually do this to men, let alone one she didn't know.

The captain grinned looking at her ample cleavage, licking his lips. He looked back up to her eyes as she lowered her lips only centimeters away from his. The captain was expecting to be kissed but was highly mistaken.

"_Holy mother of the lord he's gorgeous, no no, Phoenix, he's hairy! Just sing, get paid and let that be that. But that's just trifles, he's still handsome like a **fox**!_", Phoenix battled with herself in her head.

"_If this sexy nymph doesn't get off me soon, I **cannot** be held responsible fer me naughty actions…", _the captain thought as he grinned to himself. "_Mmm, she smells so good. Mmmmmm, like coconuts and pineapples!",_ he thought, taking in her scent.

Just as he decided he would kiss her, she began to sing again, pulling away from his lips…

"_The show was delightful, we hope you agree_

_My friends over there, will sleep with you for a fee_

_But if you think we're gunna let you treat us bad,_

_Our boss over there will be very mad"_

She finished as she stood up on stage pointed to their large and strong looking boss. The boos merely grinned at Phoenix and nodded, as she stood on stage belly dancing once more, letting the other girls dance around her. The curtains slowly descended over them all, hiding them from their audience once more and the music came to a sudden halt.

Jack smiled to himself, and got up and walked over to his crew, who were too busy yelling and shouting cat calls towards the stage to notice their captain.


	2. Flight of the Phoenix

**CHAPTER 2: Flight of the Phoenix…**

All the girls came out after about 10 minutes and walked amongst the pirates, sitting on laps, cooing in ears, and anything else seductive they could put their minds to. Phoenix however had decided she wanted nothing more to do with the _'Tiki Room'_. She wanted her old life, of sailing the seas... taking on new adventures.

Phoenix placed a letter on her boss's bed telling him of her plans, thanking him for what he's done for her, and leaving a small sack of gold beside the note. She then began to walk out of the room, but not before pocketing a large ring on his side-table, grinning mischievously at herself in the process.

She descended the stairs with a small bag of sorts, filled with her various items of clothing, and her few valuables. She snuck out the back, and waved goodbye to one of her good friends who had suggested the plan to her. Phoenix then ran down the beach as fast as she could, stopping in her tracks at the immensely large ship in front of her. She loved it at first sight. It was the largest of all the ships around the small island of 'Tortola' British Virgin Islands, adorned with beautiful black sails to match her deck and hull. "This is it…", Phoenix said smiling to herself as she made her way up the gangplank to the deck.

"Come on John! Yer her boss, surely ye can convince her to just let me in 'er room. Eh?", Jack pleaded looking up at Phoenix's boss. "I'll pay 'er 'andsomely! Savvy?"

"Listen Jack ol' pal. Yer the only man I'd even let sleep with one o' me girls at no cost, but Phoenix, I can get top penny for 'er, savvy?", the boss said to Jack's disappointed and annoyed face.

Jack merely walked away from the boss, waited until he wasn't looking and snuck his way into the dressing room. "Jack Sparra!", cooed all the girls flocking up to him, rubbing his chest smiling sweetly at him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, but anyway… Ello luvs.", he said to them. "Any of ye know where Phoenix might be?", he finished with a grin on his face. Jack's grin faded once the girls gave annoyed moans and let Jack standing by himself in the middle of the room. Jack rolled his eyes and asked again, and again getting no response.

"Follow me…", said Violet some moments later. Violet was very beautiful, but could never surpass Phoenix's beauty. She had bright blue eyes, and her hair was read like blood, the second most sought after woman in the _'Tiki Room'_, and Phoenix's best friend.

Jack looked confused for a moment, but then followed her with a grin on his face. She led him outside by a back door, as she leaned on the wall, looking out into the ocean, and the purple and pinks in the sky.

"She's gone…", she said quietly, almost a if she was afraid.

"What do ye mean _gone_?", Jack asked, gently stroking his beard-braids.

"She never truly liked working 'ere… She was in love with the sea. I'd catch her many a nights staring out into the ocean, without a care in the world.", she told Jack, continuing to look into the ocean. Suddenly, a tear drop began to fall, thought her face still expressionless. Before Jack could say anything she began talking again.

"I fear she'll get hurt, havin' enemies all about still, and also with bein' the most sought after woman in this 'ere isles.", she finished, wiping away her tears and looking back over at Jack.

"So she's gone then eh? For good, never comin' back?", Jack said, studying her features. She merely nodded at him and went back inside as she heard her boss bellow out her name.

Jack stood looking at the ocean for a few moments, repeating to himself what Violet had told him. He threw a rock into the water, and walked back to his table with his crew.

"WHERE IS SHE!", John the boss, bellowed out to the people in his tavern, scanning for any sign of an answer.

"Well this can't be good…", Jack thought to himself, as the two women jumped from his lap and ran over to the stage frightened by John.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE CLOSED FOR THE NIGHT! EVERYONE GET HEIR BLEEDIN' ARSES OUT O' 'ERE! NOOOOOW!", he yelled, his face going bright red as he unsheathed his sword to the passing men leaving the tavern. "Violet…", he said as he made his way to the girls on the stage. "Where is she Violet?", he said, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"She's gone…", she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"What'd ye say?", he asked, leaning closer to her.

"I said she's---", and before she could finish, she felt John hand smack her face, making her body fall off the stage. Jack saw this, and knew he could do nothing, and walked out with a sigh.

Phoenix had hid her belongings in the captain's closet in his cabin. She began to look around the cabin, comparing it to the one she once had… on the "_The Bloody Rose_", just as fast, and near as beautiful… just a tad bit smaller. She sat in the captain's chair behind his desk, and placed her feet up on the table biting into an apple and drinking out of a bottle of rum she found sitting in a drawer of the desk. Just as she got comfortable, she heard footsteps scurrying across the deck, shouts, and a pairs of footsteps getting closer to the door.

"_What the bleedin' 'ell are they doin' back?_", she thought to herself. _"The pirates usually stay long into the night!_".

Phoenix had limited hiding places, so she quickly ran into the captain's closet in the far corner of the room, peering out through a crack.

"It can't be…", she said to herself and she saw the gorgeous pirate captain in-front of her looking around his cabin. She could feel her face flush…

Jack took off his boots, coat and effects and sat as his desk, rolling out a map on it peering at it for a few moments. He then felt the lunge of the ship as it left dock, just as he'd ordered. A small grin cam to his face as he leaned back into his chair remembering he put the last green apple on board in the drawer along with his favorite brand of rum. He opened the drawer and sat up with his expression showing utter confusion; they were gone. He scratched his head for a second, then got up walking towards the door.

"_I smell… coconuts…_", he thought, confused with himself. "_…and…pineapple_.", he finished his thought with a grin.

Phoenix sighed in relief as she thought her would be leaving the room giving her a chance to hide somewhere better. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear the cabin door open and close.

Suddenly, the doors of the closet swung open, with her standing there like a fool, looking in shock at Jack, and he merely looked at her with a giant grin on his face. He looked down at his half eaten apple and half finished bottle of rum, took them from her and closed the doors on her.

"Thank ye…", he said as he sat back down at his desk, finishing the apple and drinking his rum.

Phoenix stood in the closet for a second, very confused. _"Am I invisible!"_ she thought to herself. _"no don't be an idiot…_". Truth be told, she was very embarrassed, as she slowly got out of his closet, walking over to a chair opposite the desk. She sat down looking at Jack, who was trying to make her think he was ignoring her.

"Now… what was a goddess like yerself doin' hidin' in me closet? A birthday present I hope?", he said, grinning, marking a spot on his map, and then rolling it up.

"I was… I---", Phoenix began.

"Ye were stowin' away on me ship. Pirate code #4, Stowaways are to be given 10 lashes upon being caught", he finished for her.

"I know the code ye dolt.", she said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry love, me name isn't '_dolt'_, it's Captain Do--, I mean, Jack Sparrow", he said, looking up from her breasts, "Now what are ye doin on me ship? And what's yer name? …and no giggling at me slip ups!"

"_THIS is THE Captain Jack Sparrow_!", she said in her head. He was much younger and more handsome than she thought... "_What's so familiar about him… There's something there, I just can't place it_."

"Sorry…_Captain_.", Phoenix said with a smile on her face. "Phoenix… Phoenix Teach. I, well, I just needed to get away from that place. The sea is where I belong, I've been on land far too long."

"_The sea… **and** the fact that I need to find what needs to be found_…", she thought listening to Jack speak.

"Ah, the flight of the Phoenix eh?", he said tapping his chin, studying her. _"Why does 'er last name sound so familiar?", _he thought to himself. "Well… yer still a stowaway, so I'll just go tell me crew to get out the 'cat' o' nine' then eh?", Jack said as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Please don't!", Phoenix jumped up and slammed the door shut just as Jack opened it. "I, I--, please…", she said, sudden desperation striking her, her eyes filling with water.

"I was just jokin luv. No good getting' all emotional on ol' Jack 'ere now does it?", he said with a grin, shaking his head in amusement. "Ye can stay 'ere… as long as ye do me one thing.", he finished with a devilish grin on his face.

"And that would be?", Phoenix asked, drying her eyes.

"Ye tell me everythin' about yerself… Do we 'ave an accord?", he said sticking out his hand anticipating a shake. Instead, Phoenix's eyes lit up and she ran up and wrapped her arms around Jack, giving him a hug.

"Of course…", she said looking him in the eyes. She suddenly began to think to herself, "_Don't be a fool… don't even think about having emotions fer this man!"_

She jumped away from Jack, and blushed. "Captain Sparrow… uhm, would there be any chance that I might be able to take a bath of some sort upon yer ship?", she said, begging him with her eyes.

Jack chuckled, "Of course luv. I'll 'ave me men move out the basin and fill it for ye. And by the way… if ye don't change that outfit soon, I just might be forced to grope ye… savvy?", he said to her with a smirk, picking up one of his shirts and passing it to her. She put on his shirt, and blushed, as Jack left the cabin.


	3. Temptations and Superstitions

**CHAPTER 3: Temptations and Superstitions…**

"Mates!", Jack shouted to his crew, "we 'ave a new addition to the crew!". The crew suddenly stopped what they were doing, and looked at their captain with confusion. Some didn't even pay attention and kept doing their duty. Jack walked over to the door and opened it, just as she walked out.

"Say 'ello… to miss Phoenix…", Jack said with a grin on his face, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, marking _his_ territory.

"It can't be…", some of the crew members said, looking with awe at their captain. "It ain't 'er! It couldn't be!", said more men from the back.

"Well… it is, savvy?", Jack said feeling very proud of himself. "So, I need some men to get out the basin and fill it with water, aye?", he finished, his face looking very stern.

"AYE AYE CAP'N!", came the shouts of his men, as Jack led Phoenix back into his cabin.

"Jack… ye truly are a fool.", said Mr. Gibbs running up to Jack. "Yer gunna kill us all!"

"Joshamee…what is yer problem this time? YES, there is a woman on board, but she is not no ordinary woman…this one 'ere is a goddess…", Jack said, his eyes glistening.

"The goddess of doom! Listen Jack… there's been tales about this woman. Sayin' once she gets angry, she can kill a man with a single blow, AND sink a ship with a flick of 'er wrist!", Mr. Gibbs continued.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Ye and the crew are all a bunch of superstitious gouts, and she's got the best of ye. Now… she stays on the ship, and if anyone touches 'er, they answer to me.", and with that, Jack went back into his cabin.

The crew… dumbfounded, went back to their duties.

As Jack looked around, he saw Phoenix sitting on his bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring out the window.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her, ignoring some crewmen filling the basin with water in the corner of his cabin.

"Ye alright luv?", he said as he began to stroke her hair. "_Her hair is so soft… fer dreads_", he thought to himself.

"I'm fine… I guess, I'm just confused. I---, I didn't think me life would end up like this. Dancer, near-whore, stowaway... ye know?", Phoenix said, still looking out the window to the starry sky.

"Aye lass, but… if ye didn't, how would I get to meet ye?", he said, grinning at her. She smiled back, and continued looking out the window.

"Cap'n… the tub is ready sir.", said the young shipmate as he exited the cabin, wishing he could watch Phoenix bathe.

Jack went into his closet to fetch Phoenix something to dry-off with, when her bag fell out, a silver locket sliding out across the floor. "_That looks oddly familiar…_", he thought to himself, and shrugged. Once he began searching for a 'towel' for Phoenix, he stopped in his tracks, straining his ear to try and recognize the familiar tune.

The locket had opened, only to begin playing a song, very gentle and sweet, but almost painful at the same time.

Phoenix shot up from the bed and scurried over to the locket, closing it, and clutching it tightly in her hands. Jack gave her a suspicious look, and took out a 'towel' bringing it over to the side of the tub.

"Might I be able to ask why ye---", Jack began, only to be cut-short.

"No, ye may not…", Phoenix said sharply, picking up her bag and burying the locket deep within it. Jack held up his hands in defense, turned, and opened a small cabinet in the corner of his cabin. He pulled out many scented oils, a cloth bag full of rose pedals, and soap. As Jack began putting the oils in the water, Phoenix had already gotten out of her clothes, sitting on his bed (naked, mind you), waiting for him to finish.

"Wow, rose pedals and oils? I didn't think ye would care about such things Captain Sparrow.", Phoenix said, staring at Jack leaning back on her forearms, propping her up.

Jack gave a slight chuckle, not looking up…yet. "Just a few items I picked up from our last voyage to Singapore luv. And I figured a woman such as yerself would want… to…", he finally looked up, barely able to finish his sentence. His face was frozen, bulge in pants suddenly back to life, urging to come out.

"Captain, are ye gunna keep starin' or finish readyin' me bath?", Phoenix said as she chuckled quietly. She rolled her eyes, as Jacks arms slowly sank into the water, his eyes not faltering from her form. "Oh please Sparrow, ye act as though ye've never seen a naked woman before.", she finished, getting up and walking over to the tub. "Helloooo? Come back Sparrow!", Phoenix said as she snapped her fingers in front of his frozen visage.

"Sorry…luv…I…", Jack attempted. "I… oh me god…", he uttered, slowly getting up backing his way to the door of his cabin. He struggled to find the knob. Phoenix merely shook her head as she got into the tub. Jack finally opened the door, letting out a desperate, annoyed moan, closing the door in-front of himself.

"He's a weird one…", Phoenix mumbled, beginning to bathe. "Honestly… it's just boobs. Why men obsess over them for, I will never know!", finishing her thought.

Jack sat down in front of his cabin door looking onto the deck. "A_nybody tries to view that goddess, they 'ave to go through me… Yeah, I'll shoot 'em. Yes! That's it Jack ol' boy! Just shoot 'em!", _he thought evily, chuckling to himself.

"Jack… I'm tellin' ye. If ye know what's good fer yerself… ye'd drop 'er off at the next port!", Gibbs whispered, bending down to meet Jack's eye-level.

"Joshamee Augustus Gibbs. Why is she givin' ye the spooks, eh?", Jack said with a grin looking at his friend. "Ye were never half this bad when we picked up those 8 women off that ship we raided a couple o' months ago."

"Aye! Because 8 be a number that be lucky when there be women, but even better if 3 o' 'em are virgins, whilst only one's been pregnant, and 2 are married! Which is what the case was!", he finished with a "_get it now?" _stare.

Jack merely looked at him, shook his head, and looked up to the stars.

"Jack! If ye keep 'er on the ship, it'll be a fools death!", Gibbs said, looking serious.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a fool then eh?", Jack said, challenging him.

"Prove me wrong…", Gibbs said, walking away to continue with his duties.

"_Something's seriously wrong with that man…_", Jack thought to himself.

Jack sat at his door, for about 20 minutes more, looking at the stars above him. He then got up, stretched, and turned around to knock on his door.

"Come in!", Phoenix said responding to Jack's knocks.

Jack entered, but not before he gave himself a few moments to breathe and calm down before gazing upon her again. "Ello luv, I see, you've uhm…", he clears his throat, "yer finished 'ere?"

She giggles at jack, "Yes Captain, I'm finished…". Jack takes into notice how she has yet to forget his title as Captain. "_I like that in a woman…_", he thinks to himself.

Jack looks at her up and down in her black silk, laced night-gown. "_Buggar… how am I supposed to control meself with 'er 'ere.",_ Jack thought to himself. "But luv, for the record, ye **_can_** call me Jack.", he said, looking at her while he put away some of the oils and soaps. Phoenix nodded at him and smiled.

"Uhm, Cap---, Jack…", she fixed herself, "… uhm, where am I supposed to sleep exactly?", Phoenix said sitting down on his bed.

"Well…", Jack began, "ye can sleep in 'ere with me, or with the crew… the choice is yours Phoenix." He said to her with a grin. "_Choose me cabin. With Jack! Me! O'er 'ere! With me! Captain Sparrow! THE CABIN!_", he pleaded with her in his mind.

"Well, as lovely as yer cabin sounds…", she began, and saw Jack's grin suddenly disappear. "… it still sounds better than sleeping with the crew!", Phoenix finished, grinning as she watched Jack's face light up again. "_What a little boy…", _she thought to herself.

"Would ye like the bed or the hammock luv?", he said gesturing to a hammock that laid to the right-side of his cabin, behind his desk.

"I hate it when people take my bed, and I can only assume most people feel the same… so…", she finished as she took a spare pillow from Jack's bed and put it in the hammock. She grinned as she laid down in the hammock, saying something to herself, as she kissed a ring on her finger.

Jack had already begun to undress, leaving himself in only breeches. He grinned at her, blew out all the candles and said goodnight.

Jack sighed deeply to himself, climbed into bed, but sat up as he saw Phoenix's naked form in the hammock from the light of the moon shining through the window.

"Phoenix… are ye… well, naked?", he asked her from his bed.

"Sorry Jack, I never sleep with me clothes on, makes me feel uncomfortable… get used to it", she said as she giggled to herself. "…Goodnight."

"Mmm, goodnight luv, sweet dreams…", he responded. Jack then took a deep breath… "Day one. Day one. Day one…", he whispered to himself. Jack laid in bed for a while, letting the image of Phoenix's naked self bury itself into his mind, and he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


	4. Cold Night…Warm Bed

**CHAPTER 4: Cold Night…Warm Bed…**

About 4 weeks passed with Phoenix on the ship. Jack has finally calmed down… to an extent, and the crew is _very_ surprised with her familiarity of the ship. Many times, Jack would send Phoenix up to the crows nest just so he could watch her bum as she mounted. He grinned triumphantly at himself whenever he asked her, feeling as though she was none-the-wiser.

She warmed up to the crew very quickly, and left them dumbfounded with her knowledge of myths, curses, legends, treasure and everything else having to do with pirates. She even beat them at an old Jamaican pirates game, called "crown and anchors". Some began thinking she was some kind of super-human that came from the sea, and others, (Mr. Gibbs mostly), thought her to be bad luck, and would bring their ship to their demise. Jack however… couldn't get enough of her.

As night came, Phoenix helped Fredrick, the cook, clean up the kitchen. She then went back onto the deck, looking at the stars, glancing over to see Jack standing majestically at the helm. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"So Captain… Where are ye steerin' 'er?", she asked looking up at Jack's face. "_God he was gorgeous…_", she thought.

"We missy, are 'eadin' to the America's… just for a short time though. We're in search fer a certain piece of a map, that leads to the buried treasure or Black Beard 'imself!", Jack said grinning at the sea in front of him.

Phoenix cringed at that name, gulped, and looked at Jack for a moment. "I see…", she said, sounding interested, "How long until we reach, Jack?". Jack looked in her eyes and smiled,

"About 2 months if the waters are farin'. But we 'ave to stop in Port Antonio fer supplies".

"Of course… I love Jamaica. Port Antonio is so beautiful…", she said, feeling Jack's lips get closer to hers as her continued looking in her eyes.

She grinned, "Goodnight Jack…", she said as she made her way back to his cabin. Jack looked down at the bulge in his pants… "_Breathe Jack ol' boy… just breathe…_", he repeated in his head.

About 2 weeks passed again as they docked, filled the hull with supplies, and set off for the America's. They were about 2 days away now, and could feel the weather change drastically. It was much colder than the warm Caribbean sun they had all been so accustomed to.

Jack left the kitchen after finishing an apple, heading back to his cabin. He felt very proud of himself over the passed month and a bit. He hadn't forced anything on Phoenix, and they had both kept it to simple flirting.

Jack got dressed down to his breeches and climbed into his bed. He sat up for a couple of minutes, staring at Phoenix's breathing form underneath her blanket in the hammock across his room. He smiled, then got under his own covers, drifting off to sleep. It took Jack a couple of minutes to drift off to sleep, seeing as how the climate was much colder now getting closer to the America's.

About and hour after Jack had fallen asleep, Phoenix woke up. "It's so cold in 'ere…", she said to herself. She looked at Jack in his bed, with his numerous pillows, and heavy blankets. She bit her lip and contemplated her actions.

She walked over to Jack's bed, (naked), and got in beside him. She laid a hand on his chest, feeling how firm it was. She looked over his chest for a few moments, "_He's **not** that hairy…_", she thought. Her eyes then fell on his two bullet wounds, they didn't sway her emotions one bit, she knew what being a pirate came with… she had her own set of scars.

She however, took her finger and traced one scar. Just then, Jack jumped and turned over to look at her. "PHOENIX!", he said, squinting, and out of breath. Phoenix nodded and suppressed a giggle. "Ye scared the 'ell out of me luv.", he said with a chuckle. "What are ye…", he swallows hard, "…doin 'ere?", he asked her.

"Sorry Jack, it's just that, it's really cold, and that flimsy blanket isn't that great. And yer bed looked so---", before she could finish, Jack put his fingers to her lips.

"Nough said luv…", he said looking at her eyes as they illuminated in the moonlight. "_To hell with my conscience!_", Phoenix yelled in her head as she grabbed Jack's head and claimed his mouth in a furious lip-lock.

Jack moaned as his tongue swirled around her mouth, tasting her sweet soft lips. He raised a hand to her breast, and pulled back suddenly as he felt her skin… he forgot she slept naked. "Sorry luv, I forgot ye---", he started, as she quieted him with her mouth again, bringing her hand up to cup her breast again.

Jack felt his penis grow hard, and begin to throb with his want. He had been satisfied last week in Port Antonio by a few whores, but feeling her skin beneath his hand, and her lips on his, he felt as though it's been years.

He couldn't do this… he wanted her to feel special when they had se--- , sorry… made love. But before he could stop it, Phoenix beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Captain Sparrow… I don't know what I… ye know what, I'll go back to the hammock…", she said, motioning to get out of the bed.

"Nonsense… Come on luv. Lay down with me… let's go to sleep.", he said as he pulled her back into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Phoenix rested her head and hand on Jack's chest. She fell asleep almost instantly. Jack on the other hand… it took a LOT of effort. He moaned in his short naps for about an hour, and not being able to take it anymore, he went to drastic measures…

Jack slowly lifted her head and hand off of him and rested her onto the pillow. Phoenix hugged the pillow and began breathing like before. Jack said her name softly and she made no movement. Jack walked over to the tiny 'washroom' if you will, in the far corner of his cabin. It only held a table with a basin and a mirror, but, it was enough privacy Jack needed for his current situation.

Jack went over to the 'washroom', placed a hand on the wall, and began to masturbate. Softly moaning Phoenix's name as he continued. Jack felt his release growing on him by the second, but almost every time he was almost there, he stopped as he heard Phoenix stir in her sleep. "_Maybe this was a bad idea…_", Jack thought to himself. "What will she think if she saw me in 'ere doin' this…", he said out loud.

During his thoughts, he hadn't heard Phoenix get out of the bed and come up behind him. She pressed her breasts to his back, and reached around to hold his penis in her hand.

"She would think ye would want a bit of help with it…", she said at the same time she pressed against him. Jack froze, practically petrified, but then relaxed when she began to gently rub his massive erection. Jack moaned as Phoenix kissed trails on his back.

She turned Jack around and led him back to the bed. She pushed him down and began kissing his lips as hard as before. She was on top of him now, and could feel his penis beneath her groin, throbbing against her. Jack grabbed her bum with his right hand and began to squeeze it. His left hand pressed against the grove of her back, pressing her into him.

Jack moaned as he raised his hips into her, signaling his man downstairs wanted attention. Phoenix got off of Jack, as she licked her way from his neck down to his throbbing member. She nibbled Jack's tip while massaging his balls. Jack moaned in approval… (well duh!). She then began to suck on his member, while Jack grabbed at his bed sheets, making faces to the pleasure she was giving him. She began to suck harder and faster as she used to hand to rival her mouth, rubbing him smoothly but firmly. She could feel Jack begin to tense up.

"Oh me god… Phoenix, don't stop luv", he said as he gently placed his hand behind her locks, holding them while she moved up and down. As soon as she heard this, she knew what to do… She gently started moaning on Jack's member, "mMmMmMm", she was vibrating on his tip. Jack held back no more, as he moaned a final loud moan and exploded in her mouth. She sucked him dry, and swallowed. Phoenix got up and laid down beside Jack, brushing a few locks out of his face as she wiped his brow from the sweat.

He laid there with a grin on his face, and his eyes closed for a few moments. He then looked up at her, to meet her eyes as she stroked his hair. "Mmm, luv… that was too good…", he said then chuckled. "Come kiss me…", he said as Phoenix leaned down and began kissing Jack as much as before.

"Feel better Jack?", she asked as she got herself under the covers. Jack followed, and chuckled, "Do ye have to ask luv? I thought it was self-explanatory…", he grinned. He laid back down as she rested her head on his chest and kissed one of his scars… "Goodnight Jack", she said with a yawn. "Mmm, definitely luv… Sweet dreams…", he said back. Phoenix smiled and drifted off to sleep. It only took Jack a few short moments of rubbing Phoenix with his hand, caressing her, until he fell right after her into dream land.


	5. Edward Teach’s Map

**CHAPTER 5: Edward Teach's Map…**

The next morning, Jack woke up to the bright sun shining on his face. He moaned and rolled over and began hugging his pillow. "Mmm, luv… ye were so good to me last night…", he said, snuggling into the pillow.

"Jack… I'm over 'ere", Phoenix said as she dressed on the other side of the cabin. Jack's eyes shot open, and looked down at his pillow. "Oh…", he said, looking disappointed. He stretched once more and looked over at Phoenix putting on her belt and hiding her knives.

This woman was incredible, everything Jack found to be wonderful in a real woman. She was a pirate, loved Jack's ship, didn't slap him… She was a goddess.

Jack looked at her up and down as he buttoned his breeches. "Phoenix… why do ye carry _two_ swords?", Jack asked… that was very odd. As he put on his shirt, she answered.

"My father taught me to always carry two… just like he does.", she said while she put on her red bandana. She dressed very well for a pirate… very clean (this perplexed Jack, but… he assumed it was because she's a woman). Her dreadlocks were up in a ponytail, while a black bandana was wrapped around her head, like Jack's bandana. Her breeches were black, very tight (no complaints from Jack), and she wore a bustier or light brown to match her eyes, and her boots went up mid-shin and were dark brown.

After the first week on the ship, this is what she dressed in continually. She had also put in her earrings and adorned her fingers with her rings. She had a small nose ring, a small diamond. When Jack had asked her why she had it in her nose, she told him it's from when her and her father ventured to India.

Jack topped off his outfit with his hat and followed Phoenix out the door.

Jack stood at the helm for a couple of hours, while Phoenix taught the youngest crew member how to properly wield a sword. He was a sweet lad, about 15 years old, and more than willing to learn everything about the sweet trade (piracy).

Jack watched as Phoenix defended herself against the boy. When the boy turned around ready to attack Phoenix with his sword, Phoenix had been quicker with pulling out her pistol, pointing it at his face. Jack grinned at this…

"Why! Tha's not fair! Ye cheated!", the boy shouted dumbfounded.

Phoenix merely answered casually… "Pirate.", and grinned. She un-cocked her pistol and told him to get out of her sight. He gave her a smile and went back to his duties.

Phoenix saw Jack smile at her, and made her way up to the helm. "So Captain… tell me more about this map yer out to find.", she said to him. Jack looked at her in the eyes, her beautiful eyes. "I'll tell ye about it at dinner tonight… alright?", he said, continuing to look in her eyes.

"Alright then…", Phoenix said as she smiled. She saw Jack grin showing a few gold teeth, and leaned up to kiss him. Jack put one hand on the back of her head, keeping his other on the helm. He battled her tongue furiously, pulled away after a few moments, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Go relax luv… Read a book or something eh?", Jack said to her looking back over the sea. Phoenix grinned and turned to walk away, "Aye, aye cap'n…", she sighed. Just as she began to walk away, she felt a hand slap her bum very hard. She turned on her heel to glare at Jack, who looked at her with his, "_I'm innocent… I swear_", face. Phoenix shook her head and went into Jack Cabin.

Once she got inside, she sat at his desk, propping her feet on the desk holding her locket in her hand. "_What is it about Jack? There's something about his name, that's too familiar… and it's not from the tales of his adventures". _She began to rub her locket between her fingers in deep thought.

She opened the locket, letting the sweet music fill the cabin once more. "Oh grandfather… I miss ye. I wish ye could find me by now…", she said aloud. After a few minutes of the locket's music playing, Phoenix's head landed on the desk in front of her… she was asleep.

About few hours later, Jack came into the cabin. He took off his coat and hat and placed them in a chair near his door. He walked quietly over to Phoenix's form at his desk, and looked at the locket with curiosity.

"_**Where** have a seen that!", _Jack asked himself. Just as he reached down to pick it up, Phoenix had a pistol in his face.

"Don't touch it Jack…", she said. Jack smiled and nodded with a flourish of his hand. Phoenix put her pistol away and picked up her locket, closing it and placing it in her pocket.

Phoenix rubbed her eyes, and looked out the window… it was dark out. "Oh me god! Me chores!", she jumped up trying to get her boots on. Jack put his hands around her waist, "Got someone else to do them for ye… no worries luv.", Jack said, breathing in her ear.

Phoenix turned around in Jack arms to face him. She placed her hands on his chest while his hands were still resting on her lower-back. Jack leaned down and kissed her on her nose.

"_Sparrow… ye bloody kissed 'er nose! Don't be fallen fer the woman now! This was supposed to be fer sex… right?", _a little voice yelled at him in his head.

"Jack, yer so sweet and gentle sometimes…", Phoenix said smiling up at him. "Not very pirate-like…", she finished, moving away from him, grinning.

"Ye tell anyone about this side of me, and I might be forced to have me dirty way with ye luv.", He said, smirking at her.

"Do ye promise?", She sat down on his bed, smiling impishly at him.

"Why do ye wanna torture ol' Jack? It's not very nice… savvy?", Jack said as he took the food from the man who knocked on his cabin door. He placed the food on the table and motioned for Phoenix to sit down at the table. She did, and they both began to eat.

After they were done, Phoenix having to throw a few pieces of bread at Jack at some of his comments including herself, oil, and something about shackles, she asked him about Black Beard's map once more.

"Well luv… it is believed that Black Beard, the infamous, famous pirate captain of _'Queen Anne's Revenge'… _buried all of 'is treasure somewhere in the Caribbean. And with having this map, it'll 'elp up with the locating and or perhaps finding and claiming this said treasure… savvy?", Jack finished, holding up the other half of the map he had already found.

Phoenix looked at him for a moment, back at the map, then back at him, and began laughing hysterically. Jack's grin depleted into a frown and a look of confusion. Phoenix stopped laughing, looked up at Jack again, and began laughing harder than before.

"Jack… Jack… Jack… I...", she breathed, only to begin laughing again. She wiped the tears from her laughing so hard, and breathed. She looked at Jack who now had his elbow on the desk with his cheek leaning on it, looking very annoyed.

"Might I ask what's so _bloody_ funny?", Jack said through gritted teeth. "Jack, ye can't seriously believe this nonsense can ye?", she said, as Jack looked at her skeptically.

"What'd ye mean _nonsense_…", he asked. "Well", she began, "I know fer a fact, that this map of yers will lead ye nowhere.", she said, taking the map piece from Jack. Jack looked at her even more confused than ever… "_Maybe she's had too much rum?",_ he thought.

As Phoenix looked at the map closely, she giggled and threw it down on the desk. "Missy, I'll have ye know that that there map was written by Black Beard 'imself! And was taken from 'im during a raid!", Jack said annoyed, still through gritted teeth.

"Jack, don't be stupid… that isn't even 'is hand-writing!", Phoenix shouted at Jack, beginning to giggle again. Jack face went blank, and studied her for a moment. "How would _ye_ know what 'is hand-writing looks like?", he inquired, studying her expressions.

Her grin was swept away and she broke eye contact with Jack. "Uhm, not important. It's just a feeling that's all.", she said looking down at the floor. "_Shit… I'm an idiot…_", she thought to herself. Jack got out of his seat, not looking away from Phoenix, went around the desk, and crouched down beside her chair looking up into her face.

"I think it's time ye live up to yer side of our accord…", he said, pulling her out of her chair and leading her to the bed, his eyes still never leaving Phoenix.

She sat down and crossed her legs sitting upright on his bed. "Now then…", Jack began, "…tell me about yerself." Just as Phoenix opened her mouth to begin, Jack interrupted. "_EVERY_ thing…", he emphasized.

Phoenix and Jack talked for about an hour, and she just got to the end. "And when I turned 28, my crew marooned me on an island, and about 5 days later, John found me and brought me to the '_Tiki_ _Room'_. I stayed for 3 years, and then boarded yer ship as it were."

"_Hmm, she's 31, used to be a pirate captain… that explains a LOT. Her parents were pirates, along with her grandparents… so that explains even more…and her last name is Teach, so that---_", Jack thought stroking his beard-braids, only to be cut short at his final thought. "TEACH!", Jack shouted, looking almost horrified at Phoenix.

Phoenix knew he knew… She could see it in his face. "Luv, what in bloody 'ell was yer fathers first name?", he asked her, his eyes wide. "Ed--", she began, "--ward", Jack finished. "Yer father was Edward bloody Teach!", Jack yelled. "_Is_… he's not dead Jack." Jack looked livid and stormed out of the cabin.

Phoenix seemed unfazed, and actually giggled. She walked over to his desk, and began eating an apple.

When Jack got out on deck, he screamed. Not just any regular scream, oh no… This was a shriek, which cause many men to jump and take out their swords.

Gibbs went running over to Jack. "Jack! What's the matter?", he looked, eyes wide. He'd never heard Jack _shriek_ before. Jack looked at Gibbs, and placed his hands on his forehead. "She's bad luck Gibbs…", Jack said through clenched teeth. "…and she's gunna get our ship sunk, but if I drop 'er off, she'll get us all killed."

Gibbs chuckled. "I hate to say it cap'n but I tol---", he began, "then _don't_ say it…" Jack ended. Gibbs nodded, and continued to look at Jack. Jack wiped his face, and began to breath. He looked at Gibbs… "Her father is Edward Teach… better known as---", Jack tried to say, when Gibbs shouted out, "BLACK BEARD!".

Anyone who was anyone, knew that Black Beard had been searching for his daughter for a long time now, and had vowed to kill the people who had her, or left her behind to die. Jack, on the other hand, had worse things to fear than this.

About 10 years back… Jack had tricked Black Beard, shot him in the leg, and blown a hole in the side of his ship. Not to mention the fact that Black Beard vowed he would nail Jack to the side of his ship and let the crows peck at him, _BEFORE_ he tortured and killed him. So, in other words, Jack was screwed.

Jack left Gibbs and leaned on the side of the ship, peering out into the ocean. He felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to see Phoenix looking at him, giving him a bottle of rum. He smiled and looked back at the ocean.

"I'm sorry fer explodin' ay ye luv…", he said with a slight grin. She smiled, "It's alright Jack… I get that response a lot.", she finished with a giggle.

"Everyone seems to think that if they 'ave anything to do with me, he'll nail 'em to their ship or somethin'…", she said. Jack grimaced at that thought. "My father's protective and loves me, but he's no swab…".

Phoenix looked at Jack once more. "God, he's so damn gorgeous…" she wanted him so bad. As he downed the last of his rum, she could see a few drops run down his chin. She turned his face to face her. He looked down at her, with a small smirk. She shook her head at him and smirked, wiping the excess rum from his chin.

"Yer motherin' me luv… That's not 'ealthy.", he joked, grinning at her. Phoenix leaned up and kissed him lightly on his lips. He grinned down at her… "_How could a beast such as Teach be part of creatin' somethin' so sinfully beautiful_?", he thought to himself.

"So luv… Tell me… Is there _really_ any treasure hidden in the Caribbean by yer father?", he asked her.

"Actually Jack…", she began. "He did hide treasure in the Caribbean, but not his… It's my mother's treasure. And she blindfolded him all the way there... She only needed him to dig for 'er", she said with a reminiscing giggle. "So, technically, even _he_ doesn't know where the treasure lies…".

Jack sighed and took out the map from his pocket. "Rubbish then?", he asked holding up the map. "Entirely…", she said, taking the map and throwing it over board.


	6. Treasure and Pleasure

**CHAPTER 6: Treasure and Pleasure…**

"Well come on then luv… let's go to bed, aye?", Jack said, throwing his empty rum bottle into the ocean. Phoenix nodded and led Jack into his cabin. When they got inside, Phoenix went through her bag looking for something while Jack stripped down to his breeches.

"'Ey luv, I hope yer not mad at me fer before…", Jack said looking at Phoenix rummaging through her bag.

"Don't worry 'bout it Jack… I've seen worse reactions than that.", she said with a small chuckle. Jack merely smirked, and continued to look at her.

"Whatcha lookin' for luv?", Jack asked as he tiptoed beside her trying to get a view of what she was looking through.

"Ye will see soon enough…", she said. "AHA!", she exclaimed with a smile as she had evidently found what she had been looking for. She got up with the object in her hand and went over to Jack's desk. She had removed a smaller bag from her larger one and placed it on the table in front of her.

Jack took a seat opposite her at his desk and looked at her with a raise eyebrow, attempting to read her thoughts. Phoenix then opened the bag and took out a piece of parchment paper that had been folded over many times. She outspread the paper on Jack's desk, and merely grinned as she saw Jack's expression.

"Now… Captain…", she said, with obvious pride in her voice. "I'll trust ye to know what this is…", she finished. Jack looked at the _map_ sitting in front of him on his desk. Jack looked back and forth from Phoenix and the map, confused. He stroked his chin as he continued to survey the map. Then… he found a signature in the bottom right-hand corner of the map.

Jack's hand fell from his chin, and his mouth slightly gaped open. His eyes grew wide as he looked Phoenix dead in the eyes. Phoenix was staring Jack in the eyes with a grin on her face.

"This can't be…", Jack said as he stared into Phoenix's eyes. "Oh… believe me Jack, it is…", she said to him, propping her feet up on the desk.

Jack looked back at the map solemnly… "The lost treasure of Captain William Kidd…", he said quietly, almost disbelieving. "Where did ye get that?", he said, sounding more to himself than to her. Phoenix grinned…

"My grandfather had given it to me on my 18th birthday, as it were. Said not to go lookin' fer it til my 31st birthday… He assured me by then some bloke would've lifted the curse, leavin' me with the gold."

Jack knew about this 'curse' very much. It was said that Captain Kidd had buried his whole crew ship along with the treasure hoard. Many knew of this map, but it had been 'lost' for so long, everyone began to think of it as a myth. And it was true, that the curse, would give the person who found it, unexplainable pain. Everything they had, would be lost in time, and they would slowly decay to join with the crew members slaughtered by Kidd himself.

"How did yer grandfather come across this map missy?", Jack asked, looking into Jack's eyes.

"He took it from Kidd of course…", she replied with a grin, and a small chuckle. "But Jack… if ye help me find it, I will be more than happy to split the treasure 80/20", Phoenix said reaching out her hand.

"50/50…", Jack replied, eying her outstretched hand.

"60/40…", she said. "… and I'll buy ye a hat… a really big one.", she finished, looking Jack in the eyes. "Do we 'ave an accord Sparrow?"

Jack took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it gently, not breaking eye contact with Phoenix. "Aye, we do luv…", he said seductively. Phoenix grinned and rolled up her map. She put it in her bag on the floor.

As she was putting the map away, which she was bending forward, allowing Jack a view of her bosoms.

Jack moaned quietly, and mumbled under his breath. "I'd like to drop me anchor in yer lagoon missy…", he said while licking his lips.

"What was that Jack?", Phoenix said standing up with her hands on her hips.

"I uhh--- nothin' luv.", Jack covered.

"No no Jack. I 'eard ye say somethin'. What was it…", she said walking up to him, glaring into his eyes.

Jack coughed, looked at her nervously… "I was just wonderin' is ye were gunna sleep in me bed tonight, or use the 'ammock again."

"Oh…", she said, eyeing him curiously. "Yes, I would like to actually…", turning around to get herself ready for bed.

Jack had exited the cabin, letting Phoenix dress as he went to the helm to speak to Gibbs.

"Gibbs…", Jack said, sitting on a barrel next to his first mate at the helm.

"Aye Jack?", Gibbs said looking at his captain.

"Do we 'ave enough supplies to make a full turn about back to Tortuga?", Jack asked, looking out at the sea.

"Aye Jack, I believe so… but why would ye be wantin' to do that?", Gibbs asked completely perplexed by Jack's question.

"Then… Hard to starboard. Get 'er turned about… We 'ave business in Tortuga to be delt with.", Jack said getting up and walking back to his cabin.

"Aye…Captain…", Gibbs said to himself, very much confused.

Jack entered his cabin and began to douse the candles. He looked over at Phoenix who was in bed already… naked, yet again.

Jack almost felt guilty for taking a liking to her. She was black Beard's daughter. A man who hated him more than a Pirate hates a Redcoat. Jack shoved the thought out of his head.

He stood there for a moment looking at Phoenix. "_Luv… I think I'm fallin' for ye_…", he said to himself, right before he walked over and placed himself in bed next to her. Phoenix placed her hand and head on Jack's chest when she felt his body next to hers. They both laid there for a while, letting the moonlight shine down on them through the windows of the cabin.

Phoenix began to play with Jack's beard-braids, and he looked down at her. "What ye still doin up luv?", Jack asked placing his head back on the pillow.

"Jack… it almost pains me to say this, seeing how I've been hurt before, and I know of yer… how e would say… reputation.", she said, continuing to play with his braids.

Jack made a look of confusion… "Go on.", he said to her, wondering what she was going on about.

"Jack… I'm fallin' for ye. And… I think I love ye.", she said, beginning to rub her hand on his chest once more. Jack's eyes widened, and his body almost froze. "_What am I supposed to say to 'er_!", he thought desperately to himself.

"Don't say anythin' if ye don't want to Jack…", Phoenix said with a slight giggle. She sat up and cupped his cheek in her hand. She looked in his eyes for a moment.

"Yer so bloody beautiful…", Jack said, as he lifted his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Jack was surprised… this kiss was lust-filled as before. This one… came from the heart.

"I'm fallin' fer ye too luv…", he said as he pulled away looking into her eyes.

Phoenix smiled, unbuttoned Jack's breeches, got out of bed quickly, and began to pull Jack's pants of from the front of the bed. Jack grinned as he looked at her. Phoenix merely grinned back, and chuckled. She then got atop him, crawling over his body like a lioness catching her prey, as she stopped, aligning her body with Jack's.

Phoenix looked down in his eyes as Jack placed his hands on her lower back. "Now what'd ye do that for I wonda'…", Jack said, letting his gold teeth shine in the moonlight.

Phoenix lowered her lips to Jack's mouth, as Jack kissed her sensually but gently. He begun to nibble on her neck as she lowered her lips to his ear.

"Make love to me… Captain, Jack…Sparrow", she said seductively, making Jack's body shudder, quickly filling with want for the goddess above him.

"Thought ye'd never ask luv…", Jack said as he gently placed her on her back, while he towered over her naked body.

Jack began to kiss Phoenix's neck lustfully. Phoenix began to moan to Jack's lips caressing her soft neck. Jack began to squeeze one of her firm breasts in his hand and he continued to suck her neck. Phoenix began to moan at his touch and she wrapped her arms around his back, holding him in her arms.

Jack's hand left her breast as his hand slid down below her stomach, caressing her womanly entrance. Jack teased her, touching only the outer part, making her hips buck in anticipation. Jack grinned at this but continued to ravish her neck.

He slowly slid two fingers into her moist entrance, causing some of her nails to scratch Jack's back. "Jack!", she exclaimed, only to have Jack press into her deeper, gently rubbing her inside with his fingers.

After a few moments, Jack's fingers quickly picked up pace, as Jack moved his mouth to her supple breast, licking her nipple, then beginning to suck on it. Phoenix dug her nails deeper into Jack's back, as Jack's fingers got quicker inside of her. She quickly felt something in her lower abdomen snap, making her body begin to shudder. She moaned Jack's name loudly, as her breathing calmed, and Jack looked into her face, with a smile on his lips.

Jack slowly took out his fingers and began to rub her entrance slowly. Once she re-opened her eyes, they caught Jack's eyes. She smiled up at him as he leaned down claiming her lips for his once more. Jack leaned on his side, looking at Phoenix once more. He held up his fingers he had taken out of Phoenix, and held them into the moonlight.

Jack's fingers were wet and dripping. He looked at his fingers then back at Phoenix. "I think someone wants me to play with 'em…", Jack said with a grin. Phoenix smiled at him as he got a top her and began to kiss her neck gently… much softer than before.

"Now luv…", he whispered into her ear. "This is gunna hurt… savvy?", he said, taking his wet fingers and rubbing them over his manhood. He placed an arm on either side of Phoenix.

Phoenix nodded at his statement. "I know Jack…", she sighed, her voice almost quivering. "I'll try not to hurt ye, but, I can't make any promises… So just hold on to me back alright luv?", he said, looking down at her. Phoenix nodded once more.

Jack began to slowly push his member inside of Phoenix's opening… "_Holy mother of god she's tight…_", he thought naughtily to himself. Phoenix let out a painful moan and clung to Jack, just as he said to do. He slowly pushed himself further into her tight wet womanhood as he began to kiss her lips anxiously. Her nails dug into Jack's back as Jack's pace began to quicken.

"Ohh… Phoenix luv… Yer so bloody tight.", Jack said as he chuckled looking down at Phoenix's face. He could see tears beginning to fall from her eyes and his grin was wiped away. He took his hand, and gently wiped them away, never stopping his pace. He kissed her cheek gently, and caringly. Phoenix took his cheek in her hand and began to kiss his lips furiously.

Jack's pace got faster and harder. Phoenix began to kiss Jack's neck as Jack could feel himself nearing the end. Phoenix quickly got used to the feel of Jack inside her, as she wrapped her legs around Jack's waist to push him deeper into her. Jack merely grinned down at her, and began to drive himself into her, harder and deeper than before. Phoenix let out moans and screams, shouting Jack's name at the top of her lungs.

Jack pumped harder as he himself began moaning out Phoenix's name in pure pleasure. Jack felt Phoenix cling onto him like before, and knew she was about to snap. He rammed into her once more, making her moan his name in elation as her body froze, and began to shudder under his. Her orgasm made her insides squeeze around Jack's stiff member, making him moan. Jack moaned once more, shouting her name as his body tensed, and he exploded inside of her, forcing her to take his essence. Jack's sweat-covered body fell atop Phoenix's as they both lay there, catching their breaths.

Jack began to chuckle as he slowly trailed kisses along her collarbone to her perfectly sized breasts. Phoenix began to stroke Jack's head, regaining her breath steadily.

"Ye are without doubt… a goddess sent down for me luv…", Jack said, positioning himself beside her in his bed. She merely giggled, and replaced her hand and head on Jack's chest. "Phoenix…", Jack said as he rubbed Phoenix's back with his hand. She merely groaned, barely acknowledging him… she was fast asleep.

"I love ye… but yer father's goin' ta kill me…", he said making a face, then shutting his eyes, letting sleep take over his body.


	7. One Happy Captain

**CHAPTER 7: One Happy Captain…**

The next morning, Jack and Phoenix woke up well after noon. Jack stretched and noticed the figure laying beside him, facing away from him. Jack smiled and moved over, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her bum snugly against his manhood. He sniffed her hair. "Mmm, coconut and pineapple… and…", he said, but stopped, trying to figure out the other smell.

"…and rum", the sleeping woman in his arms said as she gently stretched.

Jack chuckled, "Rum?", he asked. "Aye, rum…", Phoenix responded. She giggled, "the other night I mistook one of the bottles of rum for oil and emptied it in my bath.", Jack chuckled and hugged her tighter against his body.

"Did ye enjoy last night luv?", Jack said, kissing her shoulder softly.

"Ye live up to yer reputation… that's all I 'ave to say.", she giggled and turned around in his arms to face him. Jack grinned at her then began to kiss her lips. They were interrupted when they heard footsteps running across the deck. Jack got out of bed, and stretched again. Phoenix made her way out of the bed also.

Phoenix had herself fully dressed, same as Jack, save for his shirt. Phoenix gasped when she glimpsed Jack's back. "Oh my god! Jack!", she exclaimed looking at his red and scratched back. Jack looked at her confused for a moment. She walked over to Jack and turned him around to examine her damage. "Oh my god Jack… I'm sorry. Does it hurt?", she questioned.

"Does what hurt luv?", he looked at her. She pulled him over to the 'washroom' and turned him so he could see his back's reflection in the mirror. Jack looked and then began to laugh.

"Ye bloody hell cat…", he said with a grin on his face. He turned to face her, "I guess I'll 'ave to be getting' used to that from now on eh?", he said while her picked her up from her hips. She wrapped her legs around Jack's back as Jack held onto to her bum and buried his face in her bosoms.

Jack slowly walked through the cabin to the door. He set her down at the door and began to kiss her. They broke away from each other and went out onto the deck, only to be met by several cat-calls, whistles, and nervous looks.

Jack grinned and nodded at a few men with a grin, and led Phoenix up to the helm. Phoenix looked at the man who was at the helm, it was Robert. Robert was extremely tall, with dark blue eyes and bright red hair, he was very handsome. He had been one who was skeptical about Phoenix boarding the ship, considering she was 'bad luck', but soon shook off those feelings.

"May I?", Phoenix said to Robert gesturing to the helm.

"Whuy of course milady… Anythin' fer a beauty such as yerself… ", Robert said with a mock bow, smiling at her. Phoenix giggled and took the helm as Robert walked below deck.

Phoenix took-in all that was around her, smelling the fresh air, feeling the power of the ship in the palm of her hands. Jack looked at her with puzzlement…

"Miss yer ship… Eh?", Jack asked leaning on the side of his ship.

"Aye that I do Jack… aye that I do…", she sighed.

"Ye know luv… ye never really did tell me what 'appened to yer ship. What was she like, her name, her crew, her… adventures…", Jack said catching a green apple Mr. Gibbs tossed to him.

"I know…", Phoenix said, still holding the helm. "And I 'ave no intention on it just yet…".

Jack rolled his eyes, "And why be that luv? Ye can tell ol' Jack anythin' that comes into that pretty lil' 'ead o' yers.", he said grinning and taking a bite from his apple.

Phoenix smiled… "I suppose…", Phoenix started, but fell silent. A short moment passed, as Phoenix looked at Jack in the eyes. "Persuade me…", she said with a grin.

Jack face lit up when he heard this. "_Sounds like I 'ave me'self an opportune moment_…", he thought naughtily and greedily to himself.

Jack got up and wrapped his arms around Phoenix's waist… "I knew ye wouldn't be able to resist…", he said with a grin looking down at her. She rolled her eyes with a grin and took Jack's tri-corn hat off his head, sitting down on a barrel beside the helm, propping her feet up on the railing.

Jack's face fell, as he grabbed the helm. "Then what kind of persuasion were ye talkin' about luv?", Jack asked, looking very disappointed… He wanted another round of ahem docking his ship in her port, _as it were_.

"What I _meant_ was… I'll tell ye me story, if ye tell me of of yers… Like why yer so bloody afraid of my father.", She said, Jack looked at her with a half shocked half regretting face when she said the last part.

"Don't act like something never happened between ye two. I'm no swab Jack…", she said, playing with his hat in her hands.

Jack shook his head and looked back at the ocean in front of him. "What if I don't want to…", Jack said, very childlike. "Hah hah!", Phoenix mocked laughed…

"Then I will never open me legs fer ye again…", she stated, giving Jack an evil glare.

Jack chuckled and looked at her for a moment. "Ye be a harsh mistress, who drives a hard bargain…", Jack said grinning at her. Jack nodded at her, "Ye start then…", he said. As _if_ he was going to agree to never sleeping with her again. HAHA! Funny…

"Well… Me ships' name was the _Bloody Rose_…", she said reminiscently. Something clicked in Jack's mind.

"Noooo. Not the Bloody Rose, who's captain sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot!", Jack looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"The one in the same…", she said with a chuckle, looking into the ocean.

"Hah! Those buggers are bloody easy to sack eh?", Jack said with a smile on his face, thinking about his own encounter with Nassau Port. "_This woman **is** a goddess_…", he thought to himself.

Phoenix smiled at him and continued with her story… "And well, my crew.. marooned me, as I told ye yesterday…", she sighed, "… it was over the most foolish of things too.", She said shaking her head with a smirk. "My first mate… well, I accidentally killed 'er husband. But I didn't know who 'e was 'fore I even did it!", she said, noticing Jack's disbelieving stare.

"He was a horny lil' shit 'e was… Crept into me cabin one night, felt him on top of me, drunk as a… well… as a sailor… and I got out me pistol and shot 'im.", she said, with a chuckle. "No one… least a man, crawls into me cabin attemptin' to 'ave 'is way with me.", she raised an eyebrow looking at Jack who was smirking.

"I would never do that to ye luv…", Jack said with a grin. "… _bloody damn right I would_…", he thought, laughing inwardly at his naughty thoughts.

"Sure ye wouldn't", Phoenix said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways… me first mate got the jist of it all, and then started spreadin' lies round the crew, tellin' 'em how I'm gunna lead 'em all to their early graves and what not. The following week, they marooned me… but they got theirs…", she said, with an evil grin.

"An' just _how_ did they get _theirs_?", Jack asked looking at her.

"Well, one of me more faithful crewmates, managed to escape the attack and had spread word about what 'appened… Apparently, me loving grandfather had boarded the ship, visitin' me. They told 'im of what happened, and he slaughtered every last one… save me friend of course, seein' as how she was the one who told 'im what happened.", Phoenix finished, Jack looking slightly afraid, but turned on at the same time.

"So where's yer ship now?", Jack asked after the conversation went silent for a few moments.

"I'm not sure really… No one can ever track down me grandfather. _He_, comes to _ye_… not the other way around.", she said, getting up and placing Jack's hat back on his head.

She took the helm and motioned for Jack to sit on the barrel she had been occupying. "Yer turn…", she said as Jack took his seat.

About 20 minutes later, Jack had finished his story. Continuing through Phoenix's fits of laughter.

"Jack!", she said, laughing uncontrollably again. "How could ye do that to me father! That's a fool's error Jack!", she finished laughing, looking at Jack's face, that was definitely not amused. "Awe, I'm sorry, my poor pirate…", she said, sitting on Jack's lap kissing him on the cheek.

Jack continued to look in her eyes with his glare never faltering. "I'm sorry Jack…", she said, not looking concerned as Jack's expression hadn't changed. Jack looked at her once more, and then swiftly picked her up with a grin on his face, throwing her over his shoulder, and walking quickly to his cabin.

"Roberts! Take the helm lad!", Jack yelled to one of his crew members as they all watched and laughed as Jack carried his prize to his cabin.

Jack threw Phoenix down onto his bed, and climbed a top her. Phoenix was giggling watching Jack's lust-filled eyes look her up and down.

"No one… and I mean _no_ one… laughs at _Captain_ Jack Sparrow without getting a punishment.", he said, leaning down and kissing her neck.

Jack chuckled evilly into Phoenix's neck as he kissed it. "Mmm, luv… I can't wait til' I fire me canon in yer port", he said with a grin. Phoenix just giggled at his remark as they began to claim each other's mouths once more.

A few hours later… a very tousled Jack woke up, feeling rather satisfied. His hair was all askew as he did up his breeches and quietly left the cabin, trying not to wake up his sleeping beauty.

As he got on deck with nothing but his breeches and boots on, he went down to the galley to get some much needed food.

"I see yer in good spirits Jack ol' boy…", Mr. Gibbs said to Jack as Jack grabbed a few food items putting them on a tray. Jack smiled without looking at Mr. Gibbs.

"Gibbs… I think I'm in luv…", Jack said, finally looking at Gibbs, his eyes sparkling. Gibbs looked at Jack in awe.

"Jack… she's goin' ta get ye into trouble! Ye know that!", Mr. Gibbs said, his face turning red. Jack shrugged and continued getting food prepared for the tray.

"But she's perfect for me Gibbs… she's like, a… a lil' vixen who knows what to do to make me happy". Jack said.

"Jack… yer loosin' it! She's gotten into yer 'ead! And she'll lead ye to yer early grave! I'm tellin' ye!", Gibbs said, making Jack turn to look at him with a warning glare, as an adult would with an unruly child.

"Now don't get me wrong Jack… I've come to like the lass, but still… she'll cause ye nothin' but trouble an' heartache…", he finished, Jack picking up the tray beside himself. He turned to leave the galley.

"How long til' Tortuga?", Jack asked.

"We'll reach before sunset…", Gibbs replied, wanting to argue with Jack more about the woman who shares his bed.

Jack nodded and left, returning to his cabin. "I'm not listening to anybody on this one… Everyone gets a chance at love… _real_ love… well here's MY chance, and I'm not going to let her slip out of me fingers without a fight! That's for fucking sure!", Jack mumbled and cursed to himself all the way to his cabin, placing the tray on the table.

Phoenix stirred in the bed, and rubbed her eyes. "Jack?", she asked, as he turned to her, his temper becoming under control. He smiled at her and made his way to the bed.

"What were ye mumbling on about?", she asked, sitting up, letting Jack ogle at her naked form. Jack gawked for a moment, and whispered slightly.

"Nothing…", he said, his eyes not faltering from her form. She leaned to him, hugged him, and claimed his lips as hers once more. She could feel Jack grinning as she kissed him. She broke away from him, leaving him faltering in the air with his eyes closed, trying to embed her beautiful taste in his mind forever.

Jack opened his eyes slowly, and looked into hers. He looked over her features for a few moments, then stood up motioning to the tray he had set on his table.

"We'll be reaching Tortuga before sunset, and I thought ye might be a little… hungry after our little ahem romp…", he finished with his trademark grin.

Phoenix merely smiled and shook her head, amused with Jack. She wrapped a sheet around herself and sat down in one of the many chairs surrounding Jack's table.


	8. Ladies of the Night

**CHAPTER 8: Ladies of the Night...**

Jack and Phoenix sat in the cabin talking and giggling at each others' wild stories all the way until they docked in one of Tortuga's ports. After a few shouts above deck, Jack placed his tri-corn hat atop his head, and went out on deck.

As Phoenix got dressed in the cabin, she heard Jack shout out orders, and couldn't contain a smile forming on her lips. "That man is a true pirate… he _will_ go down in history", she thought as she applied her kohl to her eyes. Phoenix quickly tied her dreadlocks into a golden ponytail, put her pistols into her sash, and went out on deck to join the crew.

"WE'RE ONLY STOPPING FOR TONIGHT LADS! SO BE BACK HERE BY DAWN!", Jack shouted as he stood on the poop-deck, looking down onto the crew. Jack turned around and, with difficulty, weird faces, and a few curses, lifted a large barrel to the edge of the poop-deck, and pushed it over, making many gold coins pour over to the crew.

"YER A TOP NOTCH CAPTAIN!", shouted an older man from the back, running to the coins. Much laughter and shouts of gratefulness could be heard on the _Black Pearl_ from blocks away. Jack merely smiled as he walked towards the gangplank.

Phoenix couldn't help laughing in merriment with the crew as she walked over to meet Jack at the gangplank. Jack outstretched his arm to her, "Milady…", he said, with fake 'aristocrat-ness' A/N: If that's a word! ). Phoenix played along as they both walked down one of the many roads of Tortuga, leading them to a familiar tavern… '_The Faithful Bride'_

As Jack and Phoenix walked into the tavern, Phoenix could feel many eyes watching her. Some filled with wanton, and some filled with jealousy. When she looked at Jack nonchalantly, she saw a large smile slapped on his cocky face, and rolled her eyes.

As she and Jack sat down at a table near the back of the tavern, Mr. Gibbs and few other crew members joined them with many tankards of rum. Jack's eyes sparkled as he saw the large tankard of golden liquid be placed in front of him.

Jack had to wave away a few "_ladies of the night_" that evening. Most of those women, were not pleased at all, seeing how Jack was a generous spender. Scarlet and Giselle, two of which kept an eagle eye on Phoenix for most of the night, were concocting a plan for revenge on the woman who'd stolen their customer away from them.

A few times Scarlet and Giselle made their way to Jack, whispering in his ear about what they were willing to do for, and to him. The last time, Phoenix had told Scarlet to get lost before she ran her cutlass through her. And to that remark, Scarlet merely smiled and walked away, knowing that Phoenix had placed herself right where she wanted her.

"Ye know luv… as much as yer jealously turns me on. Don't be too harsh on the lady… She's a friend, savvy?", Jack slurred to Phoenix with arched eye brows as Scarlet waltzed away. Phoenix rolled her eyes, annoyed with Jack and continued sipping her rum.

As the night went on, Jack had definitely consumed more rum than his brain could handle. Twice, Phoenix had to remind Jack where he was. This was not a fun side of Jack at all…

About half passed midnight, a young barmaid had been cleaning a few tankards from their table, as Jack reached over and pinched her behind, making her squeal and blush. This of course, earned Jack a slap up-side the head, which sobered him up nice and quick.

"I think it's time we go then eh?", Jack slurred looking at Phoenix. Phoenix nodded as she helped Jack out of his seat, waving goodbye to the few crew members left awake at the table.

"Jack, do ye always let yerself get this inebriated?", she said, struggling to keep her balance with jack's weight on her shoulder. Jack chuckled and belched, making Phoenix roll her eyes and walking away from Jack, making him stumble into the doorway.

As Phoenix reached outside, it was dark, as they street-lights were doused, and the moon was covered by the fog. She felt a hand claps around her mouth and one around her waist as they dragged her into an alleyway, and began beating her furiously.

The next morning at dawn, Jack awoke with a splitting headache. As he began to regain his consciousness, he felt a warm body press into his side. He smiled and rolled to face the body, nuzzling his head into her hair.

"Mmm, Phoenix luv, last night was---", Jack suddenly sat up, noticing it was not Phoenix he was with. He jumped out of the bed, clutching the sheets around his aroused member. In his bed laid not Phoenix, but Scarlet… _AND_ Giselle.

"What the bloody 'ell are ye two doin' in 'ere!", he shouted, waking the two whores. They jumped up, startled and sat up, looking at jack with confused looks.

Jack looked around to find he was in his cabin. He was somewhat relieved for that, but was more concerned of the whereabouts of his lover.

"Come on Jackie… don't ye remember how we made ye happy last night?", Giselle said with an evil smirk, matching Scarlet's.

"Where's Phoenix?", he said questioning them as he began to put on his breeches. His expression very much as angry as before.

"Oh Jack… Ye don't remember!", Giselle said exasperated. "The harlot left ye in the tavern to come harass us on our job. Then she began to hurt us fer no reason what-so-ever! Remember!", she said, with her eyes filling up with mock-tears.

Jack looked at the two women confused. "Ye caught 'er doin' it! So ye ordered to 'ave her lashed and locked up in brig. Don't tell us ye've forgotten!", Scarlet said to Jack pouting.

Jack eyes widened to Scarlet's words. His jaw clenched tightly as he dashed out of the cabin, cursing himself, hoping they were lying to him. As Jack raced across the deck, he could see a few eyes staring at him with regret, but he ignored them and quickly reached the brig. As he reached the cells, he felt his heart jump into his throat as he saw Phoenix curled up in a corner of a damp cell… she was unconscious.

Jack didn't know what to do at that moment… He couldn't speak, nor move. He could only stare. Had he done this to her? He never dreamt he could do this to her. His fist tightened as he slowly walked towards her form. As he studied her back, he saw lashing marks across her back, and many bruises around her arms and legs.

Jack swallowed hard, and opened the door to the cell. He gently picked Phoenix up as her eyes slowly opened to meet his. "Please don't…", Phoenix began to cry looking into Jack own eyes, that were beginning to well, with sorrow, and anger.

"I'm not goin' to hurt ye luv… I promise.", Jack said as he carried her above to the deck. He placed Phoenix into Gibbs's arms, and cocked his pistol charging into his cabin, only to find it empty.

"WHERE ARE THEY!", he shouted, his face going red.

"They left n-not even 2 s-seconds before y-ye came up s-sir…", a young man stuttered at Jack.

Jack ran down the gangplank, adorned with only his breeches and boots. His pistols cocked, as he raced towards to two figures strolling down the dock.

Jack grabbed Giselle by her hair pulling her back towards him. He pointed to pistol at Scarlet who looked terrified beyond belief.

"J-Jack, w-what are ye…", Scarlet stuttered, ignoring at many sailors staring at the situation in front of them.

"WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS THAT EH!", Jack bellowed, seeming almost larger than life. "HUH! WHOSE!", he finished, twisting Giselle's' hair, making Giselle begin to cry and whine from the pain.

"ARGH! SCAR--- AHH! ---LET"S!", she said, breathing heavily. Jack looking at a motionless Scarlet in the eyes. He grinned evilly, making Scarlet shiver. Jack pushed Giselle to the ground and grabbed Scarlet by the arm. He dragged her back up to his ship, and gave the command to set sail.

The crew didn't want to feel the wrath of Jack any more than they wanted to be engaged in a lip-lock with Davy Jones.

Jack went up to Gibbs and took Phoenix from his arms. "Look 'er in the brig. Don't feed 'er either…". He said as he walked back to his cabin with and unconscious Phoenix in his arms.


	9. Never Mess With Cap’n Jack

**CHAPTER 9: Never Mess With Cap'n Jack…**

Jack sat in a chair at his desk, looking at Phoenix's sleeping form on his bed. Jack looked down at the ground to see the many empty bottles of rum scattered about. He looked up at Phoenix once more, before he slowly made his way out of his cabin.

Jack looked at the sun in the sky… he figured it was around noon. A couple crew members avoided eye-contact with the captain all morning, others avoided him all together.

"Jack…", Gibbs said walking over to Jack who was leaning on the side of the rail. Jack grunted, acknowledging Gibbs.

"Well… I'm sorry fer. Well that is to say the crew, is sorry fer uhm… givin' the lass the lashing's n' all.", Gibbs said, trying to look Jack in the eyes.

Jack sighed, "It's alright… my fault anyways. I'm the one who gave the order", Jack said, feeling more guilty with each unpleasing thought.

"What are we to do with the strumpet in the brig sir?", and eager ship mate asked walking up behind Jack and Gibbs.

Jack smiled a devilish grin. "What won't _ye_ do?", he said... still very intoxicated. Jack turned on his heel, spinning around to face his working crew. "MEN! Listen 'ere… I want each of ye, to 'ave yer way with the strumpet below deck… two at a time if ye'd like. And when yer through… bring 'er to me.", he said with a drunk grin.

Some of his perverted crew raced for the brig pushing each other out of the way. Jack chuckled, patted a shocked Gibbs on the shoulder and went back to his cabin.

A couple of hours later, a pained Phoenix woke up. She rubbed the top of her head and looked around the cabin… no sign of Jack.

She looked around the room to see the many empty bottle of rum scattered about. Here eyes fell upon a half empty one. She picked it up and downed it like it was air she was so desperately in need of.

"Good riddance pain…", she said, licking her lips. She sat for a moment, then got up to put on her breeches and one of Jack's discarded shirts.

As Phoenix pulled Jack's shirt over her head, she heard screams coming from the deck… a woman's scream. With natural compassion for her fellow women, she quickly bolted out of the cabin, cutlass in hand as she stopped short at the sight in front of her. It was Scarlet… tied up to the mizzenmast, in the same position she herself had been in the night before… she was being lashed.

"8! crack, 9! crack, 10 crack…", she heard Jack ordering, to be followed by a crack of the cat-o-nine. She almost felt sorry for Scarlet as her body fell to the ground, a bloody heap of filth. Keyword here… "almost".

Phoenix felt her body shake with anger as she ran up to Scarlet with as much energy as a lioness on the hunt. She charged up to Scarlet and began pounding her fist into her face, leaving her nose broken with many scratches.

Jack looked surprised, but waited a few moments before he ordered his men to pull Phoenix off her. As the two large men pulled Phoenix from Scarlet, she wriggled free and began pounding her again. Then a third man helped the two pull Phoenix off, only to let Phoenix's heel crash down on the side of Scarlet's face, knocking Scarlet unconscious.

Phoenix began to calm down as she stared at Scarlet's form filled with hate. Phoenix attempted to spit as far as she could hoping it to land on Scarlet. She then turned around, and walked back into jack's cabin.

"Throw the wench over board!", Jack shouted to his crew, who carried out the order within seconds. Scarlet was no more… Jack gently sighed, "No one messes with Cap'n Jack… Let alone the woman he loves…", he said as he clenched his jaw and walked back to his cabin.

As Jack entered his cabin, he saw Phoenix washing the blood from her hands with a damp cloth. Her back was facing him as he crept up behind her. He hadn't really spoken to her since the incident and didn't quite know what to say.

"Phoenix…", he began, only to be cut-off by Phoenix's lips. Jack pulled away, dumbfounded. "Luv… what was that---", he attempted, only to be pushed up against a wall, and yet again have his face near sucked off by Phoenix.

She slowly pulled away from Jack. "I love ye Jack…", she said slowly.

Jack looked confused more than ever. "I thought yed be furious with me luv…", he said. "I mean, when I went to get ye in the brig this mornin', ye were cryin', and tellin' me not to hurt ye…", he finished as his hand gently grazed her chin.

"I'm sorry fer that… I was a bit delusional I suppose. But I was more angry at those two whores…", Phoenix said, as she clenched her jaw.

Jack couldn't help but smile, "Ye look so bloody cute when ye clench yer jaw luv…", he said to her. She smirked at him. "But luv… I ordered the cat-o-nine's on---", he attempted.

"Oh please Jack… ye think 5 lashes from the cat-o'-nines is the worst pain I've endured as a pirate captain?", she said with a smirk as she straightened her posture. Jack couldn't help smirk as well.

"I'm not mad at ye Jack… I never will be.", she said as she kissed Jack gently on his lips. She turned and walked toward the bed. "However…", she began, "… I will never let ye drink more than two tankards ever again", she finished as she laid down on the bed, taking her locket from a drawer of Jack's side-table.

Jack face fell instantly. "Now listen 'ere luv…", he said approaching the bed. "Oh Jack shut up…", Phoenix said and giggled. "I'll never make ye part with yer rum… just yer whores.", she said looking up at Jack with a '_matter-of-fact'_ look on her face.

Jack stroked his chin for a moment… "We 'ave an accord luv.", he said, collapsing on the bed, resting his head on Phoenix's stomach. She smiled down at him and then opened her locket, and for the first time, letting the music play for Jack to hear.

"That song luv… I've heard it somewhere before.", he said as Phoenix stroked his head. "It sounds so sad, but… loving all at once don't it?", he said gently closing his eyes. Phoenix smiled and then closed her own eyes.

"Where are we heading Jack? The ship I mean…", she asked. "Port Royal…", Jack sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

Phoenix slowly closed the locket and placed it back in her pocket, letting sleep take over her body.


	10. An Intimate Encounter

**CHAPTER 10: An Intimate Encounter …**

Jack and Phoenix slept early into the next morning. The sun had yet to shine, and the sea was calm with a steady breeze pushing the Pearl on its' way.

Jack gently awoke, moaning as he felt himself grow hard beneath his waist. He suddenly felt something warm and wet envelop his manhood. "Urgh…", he moaned out as he looked down to see Phoenix's mouth around his member. "Yer a bloody goddess luv.", he said to her with a large smile on his face.

A few moments of moaning a squirming later, the captain had been sated and wanted nothing more than to fall back into a deep slumber.

"Ye do know that came with a price right?", Phoenix questioned as Jack looked at her perplexed.

"What kind of a price?", Jack asked.

"Could ye please get a bath prepared for me?", she asked Jack with her 'cutest' face. Jack couldn't help but sit up and kiss her deeply.

"Mmm, anything fer me woman… And _ye_ are, me woman… are ye not?", Jack asked. As soon as she opened her mouth, Jack answered for her, "Of course ye are! Thus, I'll do anythin' to make ye happy won't I…", he said looking into her eyes. She merely giggled and grinned at Jack, then gently kissed his lips, sending shivers down his spine.

oooooooooo

After a few moments of Jack's persistent ahem attempts at more self-gratifying activities of the bedroom (which had failed), Jack got a few men to bring in hot water for his tub. Jack then poured many oils into the water, along with rose pedals.

As Jack watched Phoenix undress as he adorned her tub water with sweet-smelling oils, he begin to think. _"Her hair smelled like rum the other night… mmm, that was nice... I'll just put in a little.", _he thought to himself. But just as he began to pour, Phoenix turned around, startling him and the whole bottle fell in. "_She's goin to kill me… Ahh, to die at the hands of a beautiful woman_", he thought as Phoenix walked over to the basin.

"Don't think I didn't hear ye pouring that rum into me bath Sparrow.", she said with an accusing glare. Jack looked at her with his best 'innocent' face. "Couldn't resist luv…", he said to her as she slowly got into the water.

She whined and winced as she lowered her perfect body into the water. Jack looked a bit confused until… "Oh fuck… Luv! I'm sorry!", he said thinking of whether he should help her out or not.

"It's alright Jack… it'll help disinfect them.", she giggled and looked at him. Yep, Jack forgot all about her wounds. A/N: Rum and wounds… not pretty. )

As Phoenix's bum touched the bottom she shot Jack a nasty look. Jack looked around himself to see if she was looking at him or not.

"Ye… are an arse.", she said as she reached under herself, removing the bottle from the bottom of the basin and throwing it at Jack. Jack couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry luv… got carried away. It'll never 'appen again", he said with an apologetic face, clasping his hands together making a mock bow.

He gave her a final grin and left his cabin to go and man the helm.

oooooooooo

A few days later, Phoenix's body had fully healed, her and Jack were at it yet again just like rabbits, and the Pearl would reach Port Royal within the hour.

Jack had been at the helm all morning, as Phoenix taught young Roberts about using a pistol properly. Gibbs looked at Phoenix and back at Jack from the crow's nest. Jack was his friend, and he just wanted to keep him out of harms way, but he supposes he was wrong about this woman. Maybe she's just what jack needed…

About half an hour later, Phoenix brought a fresh green apple and a bottle of rum up to Jack at the helm. He smiled at her and gently kissed her cheek.

"I can't wait to take ye again luv…", he purred into her ear, making her body get a slight chill. "It's only mid-day and ye've had me 3 times already… that's quite enough for ye today.", she said as she took the helm from Jack who sat down on a barrel. He smirked as he took a sip from his rum.

"In fact… I think that's quite enough for the week, wouldn't ye agree?", she asked, looking at Jack seriously. Jack coughed, basically choking on his rum, as it emptied from his mouth, dripping down his chin. His eyes were wide as he looked at Phoenix with horror.

Phoenix shrugged and faced the direction in which the ship was heading. "Please tell me yer joking luv…", Jack stood up and turned Phoenix's face to his, his eyes pleading with her. "Oh for god's sake Jack, calm down… I was pulling yer chain.", Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"If ye were pulling me chain luv, I would know it.", he said, with a smirk adorning his lips. Phoenix couldn't suppress a giggle as she wiped the excess rum from Jack's chin.

"LAND HO!", she heard a small man shout from the crow's nest.

Jack handed the apple he had to Phoenix and re-took the helm, directing his ship into a hidden cove not to far from Port Royal.

Phoenix finished the apple and tossed it over board, as she made her way down the steps to Jack's cabin, she heard Jack's voice again. "Just to make sure luv… but… ye _were_ joking right…", he asked with a concerned look on his face.

Phoenix laughed, and proceeded into Jack's cabin.

oooooooooo

After the Pearl docked, Phoenix decided to put her Captain's mind at ease by giving him a sample of what he should expect that night. And after the display, Jack could only puff out his chest proudly and walk cockily all the way to the blacksmith shop in the center of town.

He knocked once, then rolled his eyes at himself. "Pirate…", he mumbled as he opened the door and waltzed in. He and Phoenix looked around for a moment until hearing mumbled voice in a back room. Jack unsheathed his sword, as he and Phoenix neared the room cautiously.

"Bloody whelp's probably got 'imself into some kind of trouble.", Jack said as he pressed his ear to the door. He heard what sounded like a woman's muffled scream. He then opened the door quickly, only to stop dead in his tracks, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Oh…", he said as he saw a very intimate, and very naked Will and Elizabeth Turner.

"Jack!", Will shouted as Jack stood there with a grin on his face. "WILL YOU GET OUT!", he yelled. Elizabeth's face turned crimson red as she hid behind the table they were using as a make-shift bed.

Phoenix giggled and rolled her eyes and pulled Jack from the doorway with his head slightly cocked so he could have a better view of Elizabeth.

"Luv, was it just me, or was his… ye know… his… bigger than me… ye know.", he said worried as he motioned towards his member.

Phoenix giggled as her hand grazed the front of Jack's breeches while she answered, "Ye are definitely bigger. And even better, ye have the skill to go with it now don't ye?". She smiled up at Jack who was now very pleased, and getting quite excited.

Just as Jack pounced on Phoenix, making her fall to the ground with him atop her. Will and a very embarrassed Elizabeth came from the back room.

"I think we've started a trend…", Will said, thinking of a good way to interrupt to two pirates on the ground.

Jack chuckled at him remark and continued to kiss Phoenix passionately. "Mmm luv… when we're all alone, be it in an alley or a prison cell… I'm goin' to ravish and have me filthy way with ye.", Jack whispered, but loud enough for Will to roll his eyes.

Phoenix pushed Jack off of herself and stood up, leaving Jack laying there with a smile on his face. Phoenix brushed herself off as she introduced herself, ignoring Jack's grunt's of not being able to satisfy his lust. Elizabeth nearly screeched as she heard her name.

"YOU'RE! YOU'RE! WHY YOU'RE!", Elizabeth attempted. "A pirate?", Phoenix said confused. "You're the daughter of Edward Teach… the Infamous Black Beard…", she almost whispered in astonishment. "You're pirate royalty…", Elizabeth said.

Phoenix looked herself over at the same time as Jack and Will, then the three looked at Elizabeth. "So ye DO like rum!", Jack said with a grin.

"I'm not drunk Jack…", Elizabeth shot back at Jack, who looked somewhat disappointed. "Let's go back to the house then shall we? I MUST show you were I got that information, if even yourself do not know.", she said as she took Phoenix by the arm and led her inn front of Jack and Will away from the blacksmith shop.


	11. Familiar Faces

**CHAPTER 11: Familiar Faces…**

About 20 minutes later, the group of four reached a large house on the outskirts of town. "I thought you lived in the governor's mansion?", Jack asked Will once they approached the large gates.

"It sure does LOOK like a governors' mansion though", Phoenix whispered to herself when she looked at the large walkway leading to the house.

"Well Jack, father built it for us as a wedding gift a few months back. You and Phoenix are welcome to spend a few nights here with us if you will", she said, looking back at Jack with a smile.

"Very kind of you luv, but I'm afraid we'll---", Jack began. "Be delighted", Phoenix finished as she winked at Jack. Elizabeth and Phoenix shared a giggled then walked into the house.

oooooooooo

After the four adults got settled in the living room with a few drinks in hand, Elizabeth took out a book from the bookshelf. It was a large leather-bound book with many tattered pages. She placed it open on the small table in the middle of the room and skimmed through until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!", she exclaimed with glee. "Look here… the child of Edward Teach will go down in history as pirate royalty. The child's bloodline will be so pure that even kings will regard it with fear.", she finished pretending to dust off her hands with a smile on her face.

Phoenix looked down at the book, then back up to Elizabeth. Just then Jack and Phoenix burst out with laughter.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but… but…", she attempted but burst out laughing once more. "That's pure rubbish. How can ye believe such a thing?", she said looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

"But I—I thought that… the book it…", Elizabeth tried, highly embarrassed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I don't mean to embarrass ye but, this is complete bullocks. They even spelled my fathers' name wrong", Phoenix said pointing at the misspelled name on the page.

"Ye shouldn't believe everythin' ye see luv… even if it is in a book.", Jack said, leaning back into the couch. Elizabeth looked at the book and sighed, she closed it then sat back down.

"_Thank god it said nothing of me grandparents_…", Phoenix thought to herself while casting a fake smile.

About 2 hours later of sharing wild stories, and feeding Elizabeth's curiosity about pirates, they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get that", Elizabeth said at she got up and walked to the front doors. When she opened it she gasped. "Ahh, helloooo… Commodore… Norrington! How nice of you to visit…", she said loudly while her hand was waving frantically behind the door motioning for Jack to leave the room.

Phoenix saw her hand waving and turned to face Jack, who was no longer sitting beside her. "Jack…?", she asked the empty seat beside her. But before she could do anything, she heard Elizabeth clear her throat.

"James, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of ours… Miss---", Elizabeth started.

"…Phoenix…", James said very airily, almost otherworldly. Elizabeth and Will exchanged very confused looks. Jack, who was hiding in the kitchen, overheard and peeked his head to the other room, glaring at James.

"How the bloody 'ell does he know her name?", Jack whispered to himself.

Phoenix looked at James wide-eyed for a moment. "_Oh no! He knows I'm a pirate_!", she thought to herself nervously. James cleared his throat and extended his hand to Phoenix's who took his with confusion. James slowly lowered his lips to her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I'm assuming you're a tad confused on how I know you, but you see… It's hard to mistake the beautiful face of the shining star of the _'Tiki Room'_", James said as he looked at her with bright eyes.

"Oh! Oh yeah! The_ 'Tiki Room'_… right… I almost forgot…", she said to James relieved. She did not feel like being sent to the gallows any time soon. Jack tried his best not to laugh at the thought of Norrington being a customer of the _'Tiki Room'_.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged confused looks. James turned to them and cleared his throat. "Sorry, long story.. But I came here with a favor to ask of you…", he said standing facing Elizabeth. "You see, we have reason to believe Jack Sparrow is---", James had begun.

"Captain…", Jack whispered to himself.

"---here in Port Royal. Do you know of his whereabouts at all?", James finished. Elizabeth's expression didn't falter.

"I'm sorry James, but we have not seen nor heard from him since your last run in some many months ago", Elizabeth lied to James.

"_Hmm, she's good at that. She'd make a fair pirate… Except for believing nonsense from children books…_", Phoenix thought to herself.

"Fabulous. Then I'm assuming you will have no trouble with me staying with you for a night or two.", he stated with a smile.

Elizabeth's face went wide-eyed, "I beg your pardon?", she questioned.

"Well, I thought that since my home is under renovation, I could ask my old friends to allow me to spend a night or two in their humble abode", he said with a smile. "And seeing as how Jack Sparrow is---", James began.

"Captain!", Jack spat annoyed through gritted teeth.

"---not here with you, you will have no problem with me staying. Or was I mistaken?", James said, not challenging her with his eyes. Elizabeth gritted her teeth and stood straight. "Not at all", she said with a fake smile.

oooooooooo

After an awkward supper, with Jack eating outside listening to their entire conversation, the four people in the dining room said their goodnights and the Turners showed their guests to their rooms.

As Phoenix heard James' door close she ran downstairs to try to find Jack. As she looked outside to see if he was still there, she felt his arms spin her around and throw her over his shoulder. Jack carried a giggling Phoenix back to their room and plopped her down onto the bed.

"Jack… you're a scoundrel.", Phoenix tried while Jack's lips were pressed against her neck. Jack merely chuckled into her neck and then slowly brought his eyes to meet her own.

"Now… I'm going to ravish and have me filthy way with ye…", Jack said as her began to kiss Phoenix's lips furiously.

Jack stopped once her heard footsteps in the corridor. He heard a hand jiggle the doorknob, then flew off of Phoenix and into the closet on the other side of the room.

"Commodore!", Phoenix gasped as she saw her door open. "Ye startled me…", she chuckled catching her breath, which was actually lost by Jacks' mouths' doing.

"Goodnight Phoenix…", James said walking into the room shutting the door and locking it behind him. He slowly approached Phoenix on the bed as Phoenix sat up quickly regarding James with confusion.

"Are ye alright Jam--", she tried. "It's been rumored that no man has ever been able to have the amazing Phoenix all to himself", he said slowly unbuttoning his shirt and edging nearer to the bed.

"_I don't want him to do anythin' to 'er… but if I stop him, I'll be arrested. But Phoenix_… she can handle her own, can't she?", Jack panicked with himself as he watched the scene from the closet doors.

"J-James… Don't do anything…stupid…", Phoenix said holding up her hands in front of herself. "Wouldn't want to get carried away or anything.", she finished.

"You're so beautiful… Like a goddess really… and I would much like… to be able to…", James began as he inched his mouth closer to Phoenix's. Just then he felt a sharp sting across his cheek from Phoenix's hand.

"You know… normally… people respect authority", he said as he grabbed Phoenix's wrists and pushed her down against the bed. Jack opened the closet doors ready to attack when he saw Phoenix's knee collide with Norrington's groin. Jack smirked and slowly receded back into the closet.

"Wrong move darling…", James said as he pressed a knife to Phoenix's throat. "Now… kiss me", he ordered her. That was it… Jack would rather die that see Norrington of all people have his way with Jack's woman.

"Don't ye know that's not a nice way to treat a lady…", Jack said as his cutlass pressed against James' neck. James was dumbfounded and began to sweat.

"Jack… S-Sp-Sparrow", James stuttered questioningly. "Captain! Captain! Jack Sparrow…", Jack said through gritted teeth, as his sword pressed harder into James' neck, making him get off of Phoenix. As James got up, he quickly pressed his dagger to Jack's neck. Now, the two men were standing in the center of the room, blades at each others' neck.

Phoenix jumped out of bed and grabbed her pistol, which she now pointed at James. "Put it down Norrington…", she commanded. He did nothing… "NOW I SAID!", she yelled, only making James grin.

"GENTLELEN!", James yelled, making Jack and Phoenix confused until they saw the many red coats swarm into the room, all guns pointed at Jack. Jack slowly put down his sword, his eyes not faltering from Norrington's.

"You see Sparrow… our source said they saw you with young Phoenix here", he said motioning to Phoenix. "So once I saw her in the Turners' living room, I knew it wasn't long before you showed up…", James said re-buttoning his shirt.

"Take him away…", James commanded as they clamped Jack in irons and carried him off leaving Phoenix clamped in iron herself, but to the armoire.

A couple of minutes later, Elizabeth and Will ran into Phoenix's room reacting to the shouts heard. "Oh my god!", Elizabeth said running over to Phoenix.

"James took Jack…", Phoenix said looking back and forth from Will to Elizabeth.


	12. Never Mess With Cap’n Phoenix

**CHAPTER 12: Never Mess With Cap'n Phoenix**

James escorted Jack to his cell and shoved him inside. "I thought normal people respected authority… James.", Jack said with a smirk. James scoffed at Jack and turned on his heel to walk away. Jack sat down in a corner of a cell. He shot up quickly and shooed a couple of rats he'd accidentally sat on, "Not so bad…", he said as he tipped his hat over his eyes, and let sleep take over his body.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Will had taken some of his tools and picked the lock that held Phoenix to the Armoire. As Phoenix rubbed her sore wrist, Elizabeth asked her what they are going to do about Jack.

"Only one thing to do Lizzie darlin'… I'm gunna go get my man back… savvy?", Phoenix said as she got her cutlasses ready along with her 2 pistols.

"Phoenix, you can't be serio---", Elizabeth started, "Oh, I'm serious Elizabeth. No one takes my man from me… no one…", she finished with a grin.

"Do ye have a horse I could borrow?", Phoenix said turning to Will. "Of course, I'll get him ready for you…", Will replied, avoiding the scowl coming from his wife.

As Phoenix and Will rushed down stairs, Elizabeth came behind trying to sway Phoenix's idea. "You have to be rational! You can't just go in there and start _banging_ away at each other!", she said, her voice rising.

Phoenix merely laughed and turned to her, "Why not?", she said as she turned on her heels and went outside to Will who had prepared the horse. Elizabeth didn't have an answer… "Just don't get hurt!". She yelled after her as she rode away.

Will began to look from the other horses in the stable back at the path Phoenix had taken. "William Turner, don't you dare…", she said to him knowing exactly what he wanted to do. Will grunted and took Elizabeth by the hand leading her back into their home.

oooooooooo

As Phoenix rode along the streets, many people turned to see her golden hair blowing behind her with a smile on her face. She looked majestic atop the horse. "Been so bloody long since some good action came along…", she said to herself as she approached the jails.

She stopped behind a building south of the jail and tied up the horse giving it a final pat before sneaking her way up to the gates. She peered around the corner and saw two guards standing just inside. Phoenix looked down at her chest and fixed her shirt so it would show more cleavage than necessary. She cocked her pistols, holding one in each hand.

"knock, knock", she rapped on the gate. A chubby-looking guard walked over to her and got lost in her chest.

"Good-eve gent… I was sent 'ere by yer Commodore to give ye a night cap, of sorts…", she said to the man with a wink. He was nearly drooling as he opened the gate and let her in. Phoenix smiled at him and raised her pistol to his head.

"Men…", she sighed and pulled the trigger. "One down… a few to go", she smirked as she walked down the hall. "Now where did that other bloke go?", she said to herself peering around corners.

"Madam! What are you doin' in 'ere?", a tall man ran over to Phoenix with a worried look on his face. Phoenix hid her guns behind her back.

"Oh my… I got lost sir. I must be suffering from the vapors.", she said fanning her face with her gun-less hand. The guard smiled and began to speak, "It's a dangerous place to be in, these 'ere cells", he said pointing over to stairs leading downstairs.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Enough of this…", she sighed as she took out her pistol and shot the guard in the stomach. She kissed his nose before he fell to the ground and ran down the stairs she saw before.

There down the corridor was 4 guards who looked alarmed to see her. They unsheathed their swords as Phoenix did her pair, and charged after her. She twisted gracefully dodging a few attempts by a younger guard and ran one cutlass through his chest.

This spawned anger from the remaining three guards. One charged to her punching her square in the jaw. "Don't ye know it's---", she started, then she ran her sword through the man, then kicking his in the groin, "---rude to hit a lady!", she smirked as he fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that ye filthy cunt of a wench!", an older man yelled at her running towards her. "Ye kiss yer mother with that there mouth?", she said as she quickly cocked her pistol and placed it in the man mouth, pulling the trigger. "Well if ye did… ye won't anymore", she said as the man fell to the ground.

The last guard standing dropped his weapon and began shaking. He quivered and fell to the floor crying. "Pride of the British Navy ye are…", Phoenix said rolling her eyes and stepping over the quivering boy. She walked down the corridor until her eyes fell upon a figure sleeping in the corner of a cell. She smiled and took the keys off a hook on the wall. Phoenix then unlocked Jack's cell and went over to him.

"That was bloody sexy luv…", Jack said as his lips locked with hers. Phoenix giggled as her and jack stood up leaving his cell. "What took ye so long?", Jack said as he quickly swatted her behind.

Phoenix turned to face him… I was faster than lightning thank ye very much Sparrow", she finished, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

As they were leaving, Phoenix looked at the numerous locked up men in the cells and decided to be charitable. She quickly ran to each cell and unlocked every lock, freeing every prisoner of the jail.

She and Jack quickly ran through the jail, and out to a building south of the jail. They watched all the men flood out of the prison as she untied the horse she had borrowed from Will. As Phoenix mounted the horse, Jack followed and held on to her waist. She cocked her pistols quickly, and placed the back in her sash.

"How'd ye learn to cock those so fast luv", Jack asked impressed. "Ye forget who me father is…", she answered with a grin.

Just then she saw numerous guard flood out of the prison spotting her and charging after them with there guns at the ready. "FIRE AT WILL!", one man shouted. Phoenix began to laugh as the horse began to speed away, she gracefully turned in the saddle and gave the reigns to Jack.

"Ye know luv… this position gives me ideas…", Jack whispered naughtily in her ear. As the guards were chasing after them, Phoenix wrapped her arms around Jack pointing her two pistols at the men following them; she shot one pistol hitting one man square in the head.

"Luv! We're goin' through an armory!", Jack shouted as he led the horse through a barn filled with massive weapons and canons on ledges near the top on the building.

Phoenix waited for her opportune moment and just as most of the guards got in the center of the barn, Phoenix shot a rope holding the canons in place with a net. The rope snapped, and the canons fell atop the guards.

Jack laughed. "Phoenix… yer me kind of woman…", he said.

"Well… no one messes with Captain Phoenix… let alone her man…", she whispered into his ear, before she began to hug him and kiss his neck all the way back to the Turners'.


	13. Jack’s Love Lagoon

**CHAPTER 13: Jack's Love Lagoon…**

As the horse approached the Turners' home, Jack got off and took Phoenix in his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He quickly pushed her up against the side of the house and began to kiss her frantically. Jack began to strip her of her clothes, and Phoenix began to undo Jack's breeches.

Elizabeth had looked out the window previously and saw the two coming up on the horse. "They're back1 I saw them! But why haven't they come inside yet?", Elizabeth asked aloud.

Will walked out of the kitchen to Elizabeth eating a banana. "Darling, I wouldn't go out there if I were you…", Will said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh Will don't be absurd…", Elizabeth started as she opened the front doors. "They have to be here somewh---", she choked on her last words as she saw a naked Jack pressed up and a naked and moaning Phoenix. Elizabeth said nothing and tripped tumbling backwards into the house.

"I told you…", Will said helping his wife up. Will led Elizabeth to the couch in the living room and they sat down.

About 20 minutes later, a tousled and panting Jack walked through the front door and into the living room. "What, no welcome party?", Jack chuckled as he took a seat next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth make a disgusted face as she thought of what she had just seen moments earlier. Phoenix came in shortly after Jack and sat on his lap.

"Jack and I were just conversing---", Phoenix began as Elizabeth snorted. Phoenix giggled and gave Jack a playful look. "---as I said… we were conversing, and we think the two of ye should come with us on our treasure hunt.", she finished smiling from Will to Elizabeth.

"But we need to leave soon… or else this house 'll be swarmin' with red coats", Jack said and made a face. He looked at Elizabeth whose eyes grew wide with excitement. She quickly shot up and grabbed Will's arm, dragging him up the stairs to get packed.

oooooooooo

In less than 15 minutes, Jack led the four friends through a small path leading to a hidden lagoon. It was the most beautiful sight any of them had seen before. Jack merely stood proudly as he looked at their expressions.

"I never knew there were such things here in Jamaica…", Elizabeth sighed as she smiled at the beautiful flowers shining in the moon light that was being reflected off the water.

"Better believe it luv…", Jack said looking at Phoenix. "Well… I'd hate to wake up me crew at this time of night. So… what'll ye three say to us sleeping here for the night?", Jack said with a grin and a finger on his chin. Elizabeth's face brightened as she kissed Will in excitement. Phoenix nodded and took Jack's coat from him, spreading it on the ground in a small patch of luscious grass.

Will and Elizabeth did the same, but much, much, MUCH further away from Jack and Phoenix. Elizabeth insisted she didn't want to be able to hear their noises of the night while she slept.

Jack disappeared for a moment before Phoenix spotted him preparing a small rowboat. "Now where did ye get that?", Phoenix asked Jack as she approached him. Jack took her hand in his without a word and kisses it gently. "Go on luv…", he led her into the boat.

As Phoenix sat in the boat, she saw a bottle of not rum… but wine, with glasses! She saw a blanket in the boat, and bottles of oil. When she looked up at Jack to ask him where they came from, he answered her. "I brought those here when ye were havin' dinner with the dear old Commodore…", Jack said smiling down at her. He sat in the boat and reached over the edge and picked a flower. He looked at the flower then at Phoenix and placed it behind her ear.

Phoenix smiled bashfully at Jack as he began to row the boat through the lagoon. Their boat went passed many beautiful flowers and trees, and through a cave, that let them reach a secret area, behind the waterfall. Jack got out first and spread their blanket on the ground beneath the falls. Phoenix got out after him and sat down as he poured them a glass of wine each.

Jack handed Phoenix her glass, and took a seat right behind her, cradling her in his arms. They spent a few moments, finishing their drinks, watching the waterfall quietly, and listening to the sounds of the animals around them… in silence. When they were done, Jack laid down, allowing Phoenix to turn over and lay her body atop Jack's, her fingers playing with his beard-braids.

"Jack… why didn't ye tell me ye had a romantic bone in that body of yers…", Phoenix said softly. Jack chuckled and sat up, resting on his arms. "Only for a woman like ye luv…", He responded, looking at her in the eyes. Phoenix's lips approached Jack's as he took her chin with his finger and brushed his lips along hers. Phoenix's body shivered, making Jack smile against her lips as he took them, and claimed him again, as his own…

"I honestly and truly… love ye darlin'…", Jack said locking eyes with Phoenix. Phoenix looked into Jacks glistening eyes and saw the truth behind his dark orbs. He did love her… his eyes weren't filled with lust that night, but love… for the woman whose been his shining star for the past couple of months.

Jack turned Phoenix over onto her back and began to kiss her neck slowly and gently. He then slowly undid her breeches and pulled them off. Her shirt following… Jack then turned her over so her back was in the air. He got up and walked to the boat and picked up a bottle of oil he had gotten in Persia on one of his many adventures.

Jack began to massage Phoenix's whole body, slowly, and sensually… he was giving her what he thought she deserved. "Mmm Jack… yer hands are complete bliss…", she moaned, making Jack chuckle. Jack turned Phoenix over once more and looked down at her while he began to undress, his eyes never leaving her own… Then, Phoenix got up and ran and jumped into the water of the lagoon. Jack laughed as he ran and jumped in after her.

Jack wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him in the shallow water reaching his chest. Jack took his hand and undid her bandana holding her dreads in place, then un-did the small wrap holding them in a ponytail and let them fall down her back. Phoenix smiled as him and un-did jack's bandana, making his mane fall into his face. He chuckled slightly as he looked at her in the eyes once more and began to kiss her passionately.

Jack held her close to him, feeling her wet breasts push up against his muscular and tanned chest. Jack's mouth laid kisses upon kisses all over her body, and left marks in places that were sure to embarrass any sophisticated lady of society. Phoenix reluctantly broke away from Jack and swan near the edge of the pool of water, climbing out and laying on the blanket. Jack followed her and laid his naked wet form atop hers. He looked at her in the eyes, making her giggle by her face being surrounded by his wet hair.

"I'll always be there for ye luv…", Jack said as he sat up and began fidgeting with a ring on his finger. Phoenix looked at his puzzled for a moment before she saw what he was doing. Jack pulled off his beautiful gold ring with a black pearl embedded in the center. He looked at it for a moment, then back at her…

"Luv… I want ye to wear this for me…", he said, placing the ring on each finger until it fit snugly on her wedding finger. "If we are ever to be separated… I want ye to have me ring. And every time ye look down at it, let it remind ye of how much I love ye…", Jack said, almost nervously, but still locking eyes with her. Phoenix felt her eyes well up with water as she leapt into Jack's arms, embracing him.

"I love ye so much Jack Sparrow", she whispered into his ear. Jack smiled and began to kiss her, laying her down on her back. He slowly got atop her and kissed her harder. "Make love to me Jack…", Phoenix whispered.

Jack smiled into her lips and slowly began to push his erect member into her, making her wince at surprisingly how gentle he was being. Jack slowly began to form a pace, slowly, and devouring her neck with his tongue.

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been laying beside Will for a few moments in silence. "This truly is a beautiful place… I can't believe Jack of all people shared it with us…", Will said, turning over to look at Elizabeth. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight Elizabeth…", Will said, as he slowly lowered his lips to Elizabeth's, claiming them as his own.

Will slowly undressed his wife, and himself… letting the love in the air take over their submissive bodies. Will got atop Elizabeth and slowly pushed himself into her, making her whine his name. Will made love to Elizabeth differently than any other times… this time it was passionate and the emotions they shared couldn't be changed, no matter what could ever try.

oooooooooo

The next morning, a very sated Jack woke up and felt a warm Phoenix snuggling into his body. He smiled to himself and held her closer to his naked form. After a few moments of basking in the sweet feeling, Jack emerged from underneath Phoenix and began to get dressed. Phoenix got up shortly after Jack and looked around but saw no one. She decided to get dressed.

When Phoenix finished getting dressed, she felt Jack's hand wrap itself around her waist as his face nuzzled itself into her neck. "Brought ye an orange luv…", he said, placing a large bright orange in her hands.

After they finished their oranges, Jack and Phoenix re-did each others' bandanas and got into the boat, rowing back to the other side of the lagoon.

As they emerged on the other side, they saw the two forms of Will and Elizabeth, embracing each other as they slept. Jack smirked and sat down beside Phoenix whispering romantic words into her ear.

"Mmm, Will… last night was amazing…", Elizabeth said as she stretched, snuggling into a warm and very much naked William Turner. Will smiled down at Elizabeth and kissed the top of her head. He looked over and saw Jack snuggling with Phoenix and decided they needed to get dressed. Will and Elizabeth got dressed, and shortly after, the four adults bid farewell to their cove and made their way to the _Black Pearl_.


	14. Professional Pirates

**CHAPTER 14: Professional Pirates…**

"Welcome aboard Master Turner!", shouted Gibbs from the helm when he saw the four boarding the ship. Will smiled at Gibbs, whose face sank once he saw the two women on the deck. Gibbs looked away, mumbling something about "bad luck", and "rum".

"HOIST THE MAIN SAILS! SET SAIL EAST! TO BARBADOS!", Jack shouted, earning a shocked look from Will and Elizabeth.

"Barbados!", Elizabeth screeched to Will. "Can you believe it!", she said with a smile hugging Will. Phoenix went up behind Elizabeth and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll love it…", she said with a smile, leaving the Turners' and walking into Jack's cabin.

Phoenix quickly changed her clothes, quietly singing a song, putting on her favorite red bustier, tight black pants and knee-high black boots. Just as she was applying her kohl to her eyes, Jack came waltzing in, and changed his clothes just as fast as Phoenix had. He slowly walked up behind her as she was fixing her hair into a ponytail.

"Luv… I 'ave a question for ye…", he asked as she finished doing up her hair. "Where were ye born?", he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Phoenix looked at him confused for a moment. "Jamaica… Port Antonio… why?", she asked. He'd never asked her that before, but she didn't see how it could be important.

"Ye were usin' an accent when ye were just singin' a moment ago. I was curious…", Jack said, kissing her gently on the neck. Phoenix giggled and slightly blushed. "Actually… it's the same tune a friend of mine sings…", Jack said walking towards the cabin doors.

"_That's impossible_… _No one sings that song but my grandmother… unless…_", Phoenix thought in disbelief.

"Tia Dalma sings it every time I see 'er… Do ye know 'er?", Jack asked turning to face Phoenix. Phoenix's eyes grew wide with shock…

"I--- Uhh--- yeh… on an occasion. It must've stuck with me then eh?", she said nervously biting her lip. Jack looked her over once questioningly.

Jack nodded at her, then opened his mouth to speak. "I like yer outfit luv…", he said with a wink & a smirk, and then walked out of the cabin.

Phoenix exhaled deeply. "I luv ye Jack… but I don't think I could trust ye with a secret such as this…", she said to herself as she picked up her locket from the side-table. She looked it over for a moment and then opened it, letting the music fill the room.

oooooooooo

Elizabeth walked across the deck to Jack. "Jack… where's Phoenix?", she asked as he looked down at his compass. "In me cabin I believe…", he said, studying and shaking his compass around frantically. Elizabeth giggled and proceeded to Jack's cabin.

She knocked, but no one answered. Elizabeth slowly opened the door of the cabin. "Hello? Phoenix? Are you in here?", she asked.

"I'm over here… sorry…", Phoenix said sitting on the bed, studying her locket. Elizabeth heard the end of the song as Phoenix snapped the locket shut. Elizabeth went over to the bed and sat down beside Phoenix.

"Now… tell me… do you love Jack?", Elizabeth asked, her face as bright as a little school girls', ready to gossip. Phoenix laughed at her question and thought for a moment, playing with the ring Jack had given her.

"With all me heart… I couldn't imagine him never bein' here with me…", she answered the question, beginning to fidget with her locket once more.

Elizabeth's smile quickly faded and turned into a frown as she looked down at the locket Phoenix held in her hands…

"That locket… that's the locket of---", Elizabeth began, breathless. Phoenix shot up quickly. "How do ye know of the locket?", Phoenix questioned, worried.

"I won't tell anyone… I promise. But… if you have that, that means you're---", Elizabeth began again.

"---Related to him, yes… Now please, don't let that information leave this room…", Phoenix finished. Elizabeth looked frightened as she nodded, her eyes never faltering from Phoenix's.

"Does Jack know?", Elizabeth asked with curious eyes. Phoenix shook her head, her eyes focusing on the locket once more.

"I love Jack… but he's still a pirate. I don't want him to use this information against me or… my grandfather…", Phoenix said sadly.

"Grandfather?", Elizabeth questioned. "Aye..", Phoenix whispered back to her. "Yer the only person outside my bloodline to know this… So guard it, and guard it well…", Phoenix said looking Elizabeth in the eyes. Elizabeth nodded. "Good…", Phoenix smiled at her, placing her locket back on the side-table.

oooooooooo

Just as Phoenix and Elizabeth emerged from the Captain's cabin, they saw a young boy being dragged across the ship… no older than 15.

"Cap'n! We 'ave ourselves 'ere a stowaway! Shall I cut off the lads ears?", the burly man said while grazing his blade along the boys' ear.

Jack looked down at the young boy, pale of fear and laughed. "Now lad.. what ye be doin' on me ship?", Jack asked the young boy leaning close to him.

"I mistook this ship for a merchant ship! But you're! You're pirates!", the young boy quivered. Jack laughed a hearty laugh and looked at the boy once again.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…", Jack grinned leaning back looking around at his chuckling crew.

"Pirates are the scum of the earth!", the young boy spat at Jack… fear clear in his voice. Jack looked at him once more.

(Professional Pirate – By: Muppet Treasure Island)

"_Why boy, when I was just a lad,_

_Looking for my true vocation,_

_My father said now son,_

_this choice deserves deliberation_." , Jack oddly enough… began to sing. Phoenix and Elizabeth's faces lit up, but Gibbs merely rolled his eyes and took another swig of his flask.

"_Though ye could be a doctor,_

_or p'raps a financier,_

_My boy why not consider,_

_a more challenging career!"_

Just then, the rest of the men on board began to sing. "Sing it lads!", Jack exclaimed as he went up to the helm.

"_Hey Ho! Ho! You'll explore all the shores!_

_You'll keep yer mind and body fit,_

_By working out of doors!_", they finished, and Jack began again.

"_True friendship and adventure_

_are what we can't live without!_

_And when yer a professional pirate_

_that's what the jobs about!"_

The crew began to laugh heartily while watching the expression on the boys' face. Phoenix and Elizabeth were in tears at Jack singing a song about pirates.

"_Some say that pirates steal_

_And should be feared and hated_

_I say, we're victims of bad press,_

_It's all exaggerated…"_

"_We'd never stab ye in the back,_

_We'd never lie or cheat…_", at this last part, Will scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"_We're just about the nicest guys_

_ye'd ever want to meet!"_

Phoenix and Elizabeth ran up to the helm with Jack and began singing along side him to the young boy.

"_Hey Ho! Ho! It's One for all for one,_

_And we'll share each share wit the likes of ye_

_And treat ye like a son!"_

"_We're gentlemen, the fortunate_

_It's what we're proud to be_

_And when yer a professional pirate"_

"_You'll be honest brave and free!_

_The soul of decency!_

_You'll be loyal and fair and none the square!_

_And most importantly_"

Just then, Elizabeth and Phoenix beat Jack to the verse and finished the rest of his song.  
_  
"When yer a professional pirate,_

_You're always in the best of companyyyyyy!",_ they finished, earning many shouts of appreciation. The young boy who had been frightened before, was now bright eyed and laughing along with the crew.

Jack laughed as he walked down to the young boy and helped him off the floor. "Consider yerself our new cabin boy… GIBBS!", he shouted. "Show young master… what's yer name lad?", he asked.

"Walker, sir… at yer service!", the boy said merrily.

"Haha! Walker! Gibbs, show 'im around will ye?", Jack said, before turning on heel and walking up to Phoenix and Elizabeth.

"My word Jack Sparrow… I didn't know ye had a voice…", Phoenix said with her hands on her hips locking eyes with a grinning Captain.

"All secrets will come out in due time dearie…", Jack said, battling her tongue with his own. Elizabeth gave Phoenix a worried look, then went to join Will.

"_For both our sakes… I hope not_…", Phoenix thought as she broke the kiss with Jack. "I'll be in yer cabin reading…", Phoenix said to Jack before she turned and walked away. Jack nodded and went over to Elizabeth and Will.

"Ye can both use the extra cabin below deck… It's not big, but… it'll do", jack said to a happy Will and Elizabeth. "Roberts! Show em to the extra cabin will ye mate?", he asked while walking down to the galley.

"Aye cap'n…", Roberts answered, introducing himself to the young couple.

oooooooooo

Jack walked into the galley and sat down at the head of the small island-table with an apple in-hand. "Deal yer generous captain a hand mates…", Jack said while watching the remainder of a poker game.

"So cap'n… tell us… what's it like with Phoenix…", a young Lawrence asked Jack with eagerness in his voice. Jack laughed and placed a bet.

"She's a bloody goddess…", he said while studying his cards. He wasn't a "_kiss n' tell_" sort of man. "But… I'll tell ye this… I think I wanna spend the rest o' me life with that woman.", he said placing a flush down onto the table. A couple of the men looked at Jack with disbelief. The young Lawrence now had a sullen expression on his face, probably because his chances with Phoenix were now entirely un-imaginable. As if they weren't before…

A couple of hours later, the men at the table were drunk off their arses and smoked more than enough hemp to last them quite some while. Jack looks very drowsy, but still had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Now, Now… ye boys wouldn't be slackin' on the job now would ye?", Phoenix said entering the room walking over to a happy Jack. The men began to laugh and shout, "his fault", pointing at their captain. Phoenix merely giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on ye…", she said as she grabbed Jack by the arm and led him from the galley. Just as the laughing subdued, the men saw their captain run frantically into the galley and grab a bottle of rum, laughing, and running back from where he came. They began to chuckle again and went back to their card games.

oooooooooo

"Jack… ye don't need anymore rum…", Phoenix said, taking the bottle from Jack and pushing him down onto his bed. Jack gave a disappointed grunt and attempted to reach for the bottle.

"Bubba!", Jack began to whine with outstretched arms. "Oh for the love of Christ…", Phoenix said rolling her eyes at Jack while she pulled off his boots for him. Phoenix got off Jack and began to douse the candles of his cabin. She suddenly heard Jack's loud snores and began to giggle. "Bloody pirate…", she said as she laid beside him snuggling into his shirt.


	15. The Many Faces of Jack Sparrow

**CHAPTER 15: The Many Faces of Jack Sparrow…**

About 3 weeks later… the crew and the guests of the _Black Pearl_ woke up at dawn, excited to know they would be arriving in Barbados by sunset if the wind held up.

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jack, whose face looked peaceful as he slept. She smiled and moved her hand onto his bare chest. "Mmm, g'mornin' luv…", Jack said just as he felt her hand on his chest.

"How'd ye know I was awake?", she asked surprised. "Yer breathin' changed…", he said to her, opening his eyes looking down into her bright eyes. She smiled at him and then gave him a soft kiss.

"Annnd, I think I 'ave another way to alter yer breathin' patterns…", Jack said, wrapping his arms around Phoenix's body. Phoenix raised her eyebrows at Jack, "Oh really?", she said.

Jack then chuckled and got atop of her and began devouring her mouth with his, pressing his stiffened member against her groin. Phoenix giggled once more at Jack and wrapped her legs around Jack's back.

"Thought ye'd never ask…", she whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

oooooooooo

At around noon, a very please Jack came waltzing out of his cabin and up to the helm. The Turners spotted him and went up to meet him.

"Good morning Jack… Where's Phoenix?", Will greeting and asked Jack. Jack smirked and looked at the horizon in front of himself. "Sleeping…", he said grinning at himself. "Poor lass wore 'erself out this morning", Jack said with a wink to Will who smiled back, earning him a pinch on the arm from Elizabeth.

"She's been looking quite pale these past couple of days Jack… Is she alright?", Elizabeth questioned as she leaned on the helm, looking jack in the eyes. Jack looked back and forth from Elizabeth to Will.

"I think so… why shouldn't she be?", Jack asked, almost as if it was Elizabeth's fault. Just as Jack said that, they saw Phoenix bolt out of Jack's cabin and purge the contents of her stomach over the side of the ship. Jack made a worried face and walked down to where Phoenix was.

"Ye alright lu---", he was about to ask, when he was interrupted by her emptying her stomach into the ocean once more. Phoenix looked up at him, with her skin pale, slapped him, and stormed back into the cabin.

"Somethin's not right with that woman…", Jack said rubbing his now red cheek. Elizabeth saw what Phoenix did and decided to talk to Phoenix. She walked up to the cabin doors, where Jack was standing about to enter.

"I'll talk to her Jack…", she said to him. Jack thought it over for a moment, then agreed, and walked back up to the helm.

When Elizabeth opened the cabin doors, she saw Phoenix laying on the floor crying. "Oh my god!", Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed over to Phoenix's form and held her in her arms. "Phoenix! What's the matter?", Elizabeth asked panicky.

"It's me… I'm…", Phoenix said, but her sobs overpowered her, making her unable to finish her sentence. Elizabeth helped Phoenix to the bed and got a cloth with water from the basin in the corner. Elizabeth brought it over to Phoenix and placed the cloth on her forehead.

"You're what? Do you wish me to get Jack for you?", she asked.

"No! Jack cannot know…", Phoenix said as her tears began to cease. "It's just that… I don't want anythin' to ruin what he and I 'ave. And this'll put an end to all… I'm certain of it…", Phoenix said sitting up on the bed.

"What will?", Elizabeth asked, worried.

"I'm pregnant…", Phoenix said, her eyes welling once more with tears. Elizabeth's eyes widened with shock as she looked from Phoenix's face and down to her stomach, and back up to her eyes.

"But you have to tell him…", Elizabeth started. "Tell me what?", Jack asked as he entered the cabin. Elizabeth's face went as pale as Phoenix's as she stared up at the confused Jack.

"Elizabeth, please leave us…", Jack asked as he sat down taking Elizabeth's place on the bed. Elizabeth gave Phoenix a "good luck" smile, and exited the cabin. Phoenix began to shake nervously, as she saw the door close, and felt Jack's eyes studying her form.

Jack turned her head to face his, and locked his eyes with her watering ones. "What is it that ye have to tell me luv?", Jack questioned, looking Phoenix in the eyes. Phoenix's tears began to run down her cheeks, her expression filled with fear, more than anything else. Jack took his hand and cupped her cheek, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Phoenix?", Jack asked once more. "What do ye have to tell me?", he asked her a final time, with a grin forming on his face.

"Jack… I'm--- Well, I…", Phoenix began, but then stopped. She suddenly jumped up from the bed and attempted to dash out of the cabin. Jack caught her before she could reach the doors and held her shaking form in her arms…

"Tell me luv… or ye just might earn yerself a spankin'", Jack said playfully, smiling down at her. Phoenix looked down at the ground and mumbled under her breath.

"I'm pregnant…", she mumbled, barely audible. "What'd ye say luv?", Jack asked, wondering what could make her react this way. He'd never seen her anywhere near close to this state before.

"I said I'm pregnant…", she said, looking up into his eyes. Jack looked at her for a moment, and processed the words through his mind.

"But how?", Jack asked, his face expressionless. Phoenix rolled her eyes exasperated. "How do ye think Jack!", she said louder, looking at him in the eyes. Jack merely stared down at her, not speaking.

"Jack… please say something… please!", she begged him. Jack's face grew angry, and his eyes looked as thought they were filled with sudden hate. Was this the same man she had made love to only hours earlier?

"Get out…", Jack said through gritted teeth. "What'd ye say?", Phoenix asked, her eyes welling up with water. Jack grabbed her by her arm tightly and shoved her against the wall of his cabin.

"I said, GET! OUT! WENCH!", he yelled to her as he back-handed her across the face. Phoenix broke down in tears walking towards his cabin doors. Just as she opened it, Jack pushed her out, making her fall to the deck, and he slammed the doors behind her.

Phoenix began to cry and scream on the floor, earning many worried looks from the crew. Will, Elizabeth and Roberts rushed over to her. Roberts and Will picked her up from the ground and brought her below deck to the cabin Elizabeth and Will were sharing.

oooooooooo

As they carried Phoenix below deck, a frustrated and irate Jack tore apart his cabin, throwing numerous books across the room. He sat down at his desk finally, and nearly finished a large bottle of rum in one swig.

"Little fucking tart.. Pregnant…", Jack said to himself, throwing the empty rum a bottle across the room, picking up another and beginning to drink furiously. "I've signed me death warrant… That's what I've done. Her father's goin' to hunt down me Pearl and sink 'er to Davy Jones' locker!", he shouted at the thin air.

Jack heard the doorknob jiggle and ignored it. Gibbs entered and looked round at all the scattered maps and books across the room. "Jack… what on earth 'appened in 'ere?", Gibbs asked, nearing Jack with caution. Jack tossed his bottle to the ground and looked Gibbs in the eyes…

"Bloody wench is pregnant…", Jack said bitterly. "Well Jack, how could ye not expect that? I mean the two of ye do go at it like---", Gibbs began, but finished once his captain acquired a murderous look in his eyes.

"Get out Gibbs… I want no one disturbin' me until we dock… and I mean… NOBODY", Jack stressed, implying he didn't want to see or hear from Phoenix. Gibbs nodded and quickly left the cabin.

oooooooooo

Will placed Phoenix on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He sat on the edge of the bed, with Roberts leaning on the wall and Elizabeth bending down in front of Phoenix's face.

"Phoenix… what… what happened in there?", Elizabeth asked afraid. "He… he… h-h-hit me, called m-me a w-w-wench, and t-told me to g-get out of 'is c-c-ca-cabin.", Phoenix said as she whimpered, trying not to let the pain get to her too much. Roberts' expression didn't falter, but Will looked worried while Elizabeth looked disgusted, her own eyes beginning to well with tears.

"I think we should let the lass sleep…", Roberts said as he and Will got up to leave. Elizabeth told them to go as she joined Phoenix in the bed and hugged her, letting her cry herself to sleep.

oooooooooo

The ship docked in Barbados that night at sunset, just as predicted. Jack had been out and about on deck the last couple of hours, acting and seeming as though nothing had happened.

"Gents! We're only spendin' the night to stock up ship with supplies! Then we're off! Every man be on deck by sunrise or we leave without ye!", Jack ordered to his crew, receiving many "Aye's" in response.

Jack smiled at his crew and walked towards the gangplank with Will, Roberts and Gibbs behind him. Just as he was approaching it, Phoenix and Elizabeth were walking right in front of him talking quietly heading towards the gangplank. When he saw them, he clenched hi jaw, stood upright, and shoved passed them, knocking Phoenix into Elizabeth. Gibbs Will and Roberts looked at the scene in front of them with caution. Will went to go help Elizabeth and Phoenix from their tumble.

"Watch where yer goin'…", was all Jack said as he descended the gangplank, Roberts and Gibbs closely behind. They both looked at Phoenix's watering eyes apologetically, and continued on.

"Phoenix… don't let Jack get to---", Elizabeth started. "I won't…", Phoenix clenched her jaw and lead to the way down the gangplank heading to her favorite bar on the island.

oooooooooo

As Phoenix, Will and Elizabeth entered the tavern, they saw Gibbs along with more shipmates sitting at a table in the corner. Phoenix deciding not wanting any company at the moment, told Will and Elizabeth to go join them while she took a seat in the opposite corner.

After a couple of hours of drinking, Phoenix had nearly washed away her sorrows… She almost completely forgot about Jack, until she looked over at him sitting with his crew, a saucy whore perched on his lap, and his tongue halfway down her throat. Phoenix felt all time stop, she heard nothing, felt nothing around her… and could literally feel her heart crack in her chest. Her eyes welled up and her head collided with the tavern table, she sobbed until there were no tears left.

"Phoenix? Phoenix is that ye?", she heard from the seat across from her. All she could see was jack sitting across from her. She focused once more and saw a muscular man, about a foot taller than Jack, with bright blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes one could ever imagine.

"Jack—,John—, Jeff—JEFFREY!", Phoenix focused and exclaimed. Jeffrey was the soul survivor of her ship cause by her grandfathers' wrath. He was like a brother to her… very protective.

"Haha! Phoenix! Darling… what's the matter?", he looked at her sadly and worried. Phoenix got up and went to the other side of the table putting her arms around Jeffrey's neck and beginning to cry.

"By the beard of Zeus, what's happened to ye?", Jeffrey questioned while patting her back.

About an hour later, Jeffrey got the outline of Phoenix's story through her sobs and tears.

"So that's him over there huh?", Jeffrey said motioning to Jack with his eyes. Phoenix nodded and nuzzled her face into Jeffrey's neck. "Ye know he's done nothin' but watch us tonight…", Jeffrey said, slightly confused about why he was doing this to her.

"Come on then… I 'ave a room in the inn next door, ye need a good night of sleep…", Jeffrey said to Phoenix, helping her up and leading her across the tavern.

Phoenix quickly walked over to Elizabeth and told her of her whereabouts and introduced her to Jeffrey. Elizabeth's mouth dropped when she recognized his full name. Jeffrey Bonny. Son of Anne Bonny, famous pirate female. Anne didn't like men controlling her, so she gave her son her maiden name instead of her lovers'.

Jack watched them intently as the whore on his lap placed kisses on his neck. He missed Phoenix... he knows he does. But he can't have a child… he doesn't want a child… he doesn't want Black Beard to know Jack gave his child, a child!

Phoenix and Jeffrey slowly made their way out of the tavern, making Jack stand up quickly, letting the whore fall to the ground. He quickly dashed out of the inn behind Jeffrey and Phoenix, and watched them all the way until they got to their room. About 5 minutes later, Jack barged into the room, expecting to catch Phoenix "Red Handed".

"What the bloody 'ells' wrong with ye mate?", Jeffrey asked from a chair he was getting ready to sleep in. Phoenix sat up in the bed Jeffrey allowed her to have and looked at Jack with part love, hate, and fear. Jack didn't know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind…

"I love ye Phoenix…", he said, his cutlass falling to the ground. Jack began to chuckle and looked at Phoenix in the eyes. "I love ye, and I want ye to come back with me to the Pearl… alright?", he said, holding out his hand to her.

"What's wrong with ye Jack… Ye think a couple of words can make up for what ye did to me today? Was this the only way to get ye to come and talk to me? To have ye think I'm in 'ere snogging another man!", Phoenix asked angry, tears welling in her eyes.

Jack's face hardened as he looked at her. "Phoenix, I'm sorry alright? I didn't know how to handle it… I mean what would yer father do to me if he found out?", Jack asked, his eyes pleading with her.

"Ye don't think I can handle me own father Jack Sparrow! Just because ye and every other bloke is terrified of him, doesn't mean I am!", Phoenix yelled back at him. Just then Jack got angry, he pointed his pistol to Phoenix's stomach and told her to come with him. Phoenix looked at Jack with horror, and reluctantly got up to go with him. Jeffrey stood up, ready to fight Jack, but Phoenix gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him to catch himself a horizon.

Jack picked up Phoenix in his arms and carried her back to the _Pearl_. Jeffrey was left sitting in the room, and said a silent prayer for Phoenix, for no one, let alone a lady, should ever go through hell on earth.


	16. The Secret's Out

**CHAPTER 16: The Secret's Out…**

Jack carried a crying Phoenix back to his ship, ignoring a few mates who gave him odd looks. The moonlight was shining down onto Phoenix's face as he carried her back to the ship. It reminded him about how her skin looked in the moonlight just a few weeks earlier… in their secret lagoon. Her face was now covered with her tears, and it hurt Jack to think that sure enough he'd been the one who had caused them to fall.

Jack placed Phoenix in a chair facing his bed once they arrived in his captain's cabin. Phoenix was shaking and couldn't stop her falling tears. She was not making a sound, and her face was expressionless, but still the tears fell as though it was her last day on earth.

Jack sat on the edge of his bed, some feet away from Phoenix, looking at her directly in her watery eyes. He noticed how she was looking at the floor, and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Look at me…", Jack whispered to Phoenix, beginning to regret how he had reacted before. Phoenix continued to look at the floor. Jack then studied her body, he noticed bruises on her upper arms, and a small cut across her cheek. His expression grew sullen as he looked down at his many rings, knowing how her injuries were caused.

"Darling…", Jack began.

"Ye dare to call me that after what ye did to me today?", Phoenix spat, teeth clenched, but as quiet as she could. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He clenched hi jaw and rub his face with his left hand.

"Listen Phoenix…", Jack said, looking at the floor, now avoiding Phoenix's raging stare. "I know what I did to ye was wrong, but ye got to understand---", he said as he got cut-off.

"Understand what? That fact that ye even embarrassed me in front of yer god damn crew, by shoving yer tongue down that harlot's throat?", Phoenix said, her voice rising as she got out of her chair. Jack looked her in the eyes, and felt more guilty that he had ever felt before.

"Ye didn't get this mad when I woke up with Scarlet & Gis---", Jack got interrupted.

"WHAT YE DID TONIGHT, JACK SPARROW! YE DID ON YER OWN TERMS AND WITH A CLEAR MIND!", Phoenix shouted at the top of her lungs walking up to Jack, faces centimeters apart.

Jack looked her in the eyes, his expression hard battling Phoenix's which was furious. Suddenly, her hands wrapped around his head and she intertwined her tongue with his in a passionate kiss. The kiss was broken almost as fast as it had begun and Phoenix looked Jack in the eyes.

"Listen luv…", Jack tried, only to be slapped by Phoenix. Jack's head snapped to the side and he clenched his jaw, his expression un-faltering.

Phoenix began to cross the cabin, heading for the door. "If ye leave this room now… ye won't be comin' back in…", Jack threatened Phoenix, getting off the bed.

Phoenix stopped for a moment, looked at the ground then held her head high. She reached for the doorknob. Once Jack saw what she was doing, he reach out to grab her arm.

"Don't ye dare think about touching me…", Phoenix said turning to Jack. She glared at Jack for a moment, and Jack said nothing. He clenched his jaw, daring her with his eyes. Phoenix's tears began to fall once more as she exited Jack's cabin, slamming his door shut behind her. Once she was on the deck, she fell to the ground, and held her head in her hands. She cried herself to sleep soon, right in front of Jack's cabin doors.

oooooooooo

Jack went over to the closed door, and leaned his head on it. Her heard her sobs outside his door and closed his eyes. "How could I do this to 'er?", Jack whispered to himself.

He stayed at the door for almost an hour, until he heard nothing more. He opened the door and saw her trembling form, asleep at his feet. He gave a small smile, "God she's cute when she sleeps…", he thought to himself. He crouched down beside her and studied her over. Once he saw the same bruises on her arm, he cringed…

"Jack… leave her be…", a voice came from the dark. As Jack looked up he saw William and Elizabeth Turner looking at him with a worried look on either of their faces.

"Listen boy… our business is our own. If I needed yer 'elp, I would've asked fer it, savvy?", Jack said, standing up to match Will.

Elizabeth shook her head at Jack sorrowfully and went to Phoenix's side. She shook her gently, making her stir. Phoenix opened her eyes and began to cry as she hugged Elizabeth firmly. Jack and Will both looked at the two women on the ground. Will shoved past Jack and helped Elizabeth with Phoenix. Will picked up Phoenix in his arms and carried her down to his cabin.

Elizabeth stayed behind to talk to Jack. "Jack, if you know what's best for you… apologize to her immedia---", she began.

"Ye think I haven't tried? Do ye really think I don't care about how she feels right now?", Jack snapped at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Jack, her face disgusted with the man standing in front of her. Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his face with his hands.

Elizabeth turned to leave when she saw Will reappear. He walked up to Jack and asked him a question almost nervously.

"Phoenix wanted Elizabeth to bring her the locket from your cabin…", Will said looking Jack in the eyes. Jack nodded and went into his cabin to fetch the locket. Once he found it he opened it and listened to the music. He gave a faint smile and walked out of his cabin, returning to Will and Elizabeth.

"I'll bring it to 'er…", Jack said walking away towards the stairs that lead go below deck. Elizabeth quickly jumped in front of Jack.

"Jack… please don't do anything to upset her further…", she asked him sincerely. Hope filling in her eyes for her friends. Jack gave Elizabeth a faint reassuring smile, and continued to walk below deck.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment and decided it would be best to check on Phoenix in a moment, and give her and Jack another chance to mend their metaphorical wounds.

Once Jack got to the cabin he saw Phoenix's back… her face directing the wall. He looked at her for a moment in silence, until she spoke up, however not noticing it was Jack she was speaking to.

"Elizabeth…", Phoenix sobbed, "I want Jack… I love him so much… and it's not fair. As soon as a person hears yer father is black beard, yer grandfather is Davy Jones, or yer grandmother is Tia Dalma… it's like they're afraid havin' anythin' to do with ye will get 'em killed, ye know?", she finished, beginning to calm her tears.

"Elizabeth?", she asked, but got no answer. She slowly turned in the bed and gasped as she saw a confused Jack staring at her. She began to shake nervously, as Jack's mouth was agape, his eyes boring into hers.

"Jack… how long have ye been standin' th---", she tried. "Yer a filthy liar… that's what ye are…", Jack said, slowly walking towards Phoenix. Phoenix got frightened as she began to recoil on the bed, hoping Jack would come to closer.

"Jack… I…", Phoenix tried to defend, but could go no further, as her locket was whipped beside her head. She saw the top half of the locket brake on contact, and she scurried to go and try to fix it. The tears began to fall once more.

Jack looked at her with disbelief for a moment and closed the door behind himself… locking it. "What do ye mean Davy Jones is yer grandfather?", he questioned, seriously. "And What's all this ye say about Tia Dalma too?", he finished, crouching down at the bed.

Phoenix looked almost confused, as she wondered how Jack went from whipping her locket at her head, then asking her a question while looking sincere.

"He's… He's… He's my mother's father…", Phoenix said, her eyes filling with regret and fear. Jack looked at her, his expression un-wavering. He urged her to continue.

"Tia Dalma and Davy Jones had a daughter… about 50 years ago… She lived with Tia in Port Antonio, Jamaica fer almost 19 years, until she left with me grandfather… Ye see… me… me grandmother never told me grandfather about their child, and left him without another word, breaking his heart…", Phoenix said, fixing her locket. She fiddled with it for a moment, and began speaking again when Jack sat down on the small bed beside her.

"Me grandfather found me mother and took her from Tia Dalma… And about 10 years later, me mother was an established threat to the Caribbean, met me father in a prison, they fell in love, and that's where I come in…", Phoenix said with a faint smile.

"Me grandfather has watched over me more than me father or mother have… kind of a way of makin' it up fer what he lost with me mother I suppose…", she finished, looking back up into Jack's eyes. Jack put his hand on Phoenix's and looked her in the eyes with sorrow.

"Why didn't ye tell me this before luv…", he asked. Phoenix fidgeted with her locket for a moment and looked back up at Jack.

"I was afraid… afraid that y'ed hate me fer it or somethin'…", she began, "… and seein' as how ye were a fright over me father… I knew sure at Pete I couldn't tell ye about me grandfather…", she finished looking back down at her trembling hands under Jack's.

Jack leaned in slowly to Phoenix and planted a light kiss on her lips. He slowly stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Please luv… let's go to bed…", he stated, waiting for an answer. Phoenix slowly rose off the bed and hugged Jack tightly, her tears soaking his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm so sorry luv…", he whispered. "But for the record… If yer certain none of yer relative will kill me over this 'ere predicament… I'm glad it's ye whose havin' me little Sparrow and not some harlot or Tortuga", he finished smiling down at her. Phoenix couldn't help but giggle at his remark and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I promise…", she said, hugging him once more. Jack went to unlock the door, then open it. Once he'd accomplish that, he lifted Phoenix into his arms and carried her all the way up to the deck.

"Told ye I didn't need yer help mate…", Jack said to a confused looking Will who saw the two giggling pirates scurry past him. Will quickly jumped in front of Jack attempting to 'protect' Phoenix.

"Jack… what are you going to do to her?", Will asked Jack seriously.

Jack grinned evilly, then looked at Will, "I'm goin' to go practice buildin' a family… so if ye'll excuse us…", Jack finished as he shoved his way past Will, and mumbled something along the lines of, "bloody eunuch" and "daft whelp".

oooooooooo

As Jack got into his cabin, he gently lowered Phoenix onto his bed and began to kiss her neck gently making her giggle.

"Jack… yer beard is tickling me!", she squealed, making Jack pin her down and continue. He kissed her once more on the lips and quickly got up and left the cabin. Phoenix gave a puzzled face and shrugged. She soon undressed and got herself under the bed sheets.

A few minutes later, Jack re-entered the cabin with a few more men, each holding large buckets. They gave Phoenix a simple nod and filled the basin with warm water, making steam fill the room. Once the men had left and Jack had finished adorning to water with oils and flower pedals, he slowly stripped himself of his clothes, standing stark naked as the day he was born.

Phoenix smiled at him as if none of the events of the day had ever happened. Jack then walked over to a drawer beside his desk and pulled out a small kit. He walked over to the bed and sat beside Phoenix. He opened the kit and Phoenix recognized what it was instantly.

"Make yer mark luv…", Jack said with a grin. Phoenix giggled. "What shall ye have me write?", she asked, getting the ink and needle prepared.

"Yer name… over me 'eart…", Jack said, his eyes filled with lust for the woman in front of him. Phoenix nodded and smiled then got to work.

About 40 minutes later, of Jack's whining, giggling, and twitching, his tattoo was complete. Now, in bold cursing letters, spelled out, "Phoenix", over his heart, with the edge of the "x" dripping 'blood'. Phoenix wiped away the excess ink and kissed his new tattoo. Jack smiled and then got up, leading Phoenix to the tub.

oooooooooo

After Jack giving Phoenix a much needed massage in their bath, her lifted her soaking body out of the water and placed her gently on the bed. He looked at her, looking at the moons' rays shining into their cabin. He got up and looked out the window, judging it would be dawn soon. He quickly stuck his head out his cabin door, and told one of his men to give the order to set sail once dawn approached… and of course, not to ahem, disturb him until after noon.

Phoenix heard a distinctive "aye", and watched Jack walk seductively back to her naked, wet form. Jack stopped at the edge of the bed and kissed a trail up her leg. And after each kiss, he would whisper a faint "I'm so sorry…", to her. Once he reached her stomach, he hesitated and studied it for a moment. Phoenix looked worried until Jack began to plant numerous kisses gently on her stomach. He smiled up at her then moved to her lips, kissing them with passion

"Make love to me Jack Sparrow…", Phoenix moaned in his mouth. "Mmm…", Jack kissed, "_Captain_ luv… _Captain,_ Jack Sparrow…", he moaned, making her giggle.

"My mistake… Make love to me… _Captain_, Jack Sparrow…", she said, looking up into his eyes. Jack smiled down at her and slowly pushed his member into her, making her nails scratch his back.

"As god as me witness luv… I'll never hurt ye again…", he whispered into her ear, numerous times as they made love… or as jack would say, "Practicing creating a family… savvy?". (A/N: Rolls eyes… Lol. :) )


	17. The Treasure Hunt

**CHAPTER 17: The Treasure Hunt…**

The next day, surprisingly before noon, Jack awoke before Phoenix. He looked down to see her nuzzled in his chest, her hand resting on his new tattoo. He smiled to himself and laid there for a moment.

"Yer mine… and I'll never let ye go…", Jack whispered softly to Phoenix as she continued to sleep. Jack squeezed her softly, then moved her body so she was resting on the soft feather-down pillows. He quietly pulled on his breeches and gave Phoenix a soft kiss on her cheek before exiting the cabin.

oooooooooo

When Phoenix awoke sometime shortly after Jack left, still before noon, and felt beside her expecting Jack's body, however felt nothing. She sighed and then stretched, rubbing her eyes. When she slowly lifted herself out of the bed her mouth fell open at the sight on the desk of Jack's cabin. The whole table was covered with fruits and her favorite breakfast… crepes. There was a large bouquet of bright red roses sitting in a vase on the center of the desk.

Phoenix giggled as she walked near the table… she picked up a grape and popped it in her mouth when she noticed a small white note sitting near the edge… she picked it up and began to read.

"_Good morning love… I'm leading you on a treasure hunt of _

_sorts today… finish up your breakfast and put on your new_

_outfit I bought you… that's right… I bought it… with money_

…_actual coins woman!",_

at this, Phoenix couldn't help giggle and roll her eyes. When she looked around for the new outfit, she spotted it on the edge of the bed. It was a dark red bustier adorned with gold-trimming, and there was a short-ish black skirt to match her boots.

"… _as soon as I saw it, I knew I'd love it on you…_",

she continued to read. She then thought to herself that the only reason he liked it was that he would get a good view of her bosoms… and sure enough, the next thing she read…

"… _your bosoms will look magnificent in it!"_,

Phoenix laughed out loud as she imagined Jack's thoughts while he wrote the letter.

"_Anyways love, I've placed different clues around the ship,_

_and as you can tell, we've set sail already. You will find_

_your next clue when you figure out the answer to this riddle… _

_When you are lonely, without a friend in the world_

_This object will lift your spirits and aide your woes._

_It is very common amongst allies, and wicked foes,_

_And when you are filled with it, anything goes…_

_I hope you find it soon love… until then, I'll be waiting,_

_Your one and only… Captain Jack Sparrow. _",

And with a small squiggly signature, the letter was done. Phoenix folded the note and placed it on the table. She then put on her new skirt and her black boots, putting the bustier on last. When her outfit was complete, her hand hit her forehead.

"Oh for the luv of god Jack Sparrow…", she said to herself exasperated. The bustier was not only tight around the bosoms, it pushed everything up, making them practically spill over the edge. She shrugged it off and did her hair and make-up. This time she put on red eye-show she got from Egypt, matching the bustier she now wore.

About 15 minutes later, a very full Phoenix took one of the roses adorning the vase, tore off the stem, and placed the flower in her hair, tying it in with a small string. She then grabbed the note Jack had left her and went to the one place she could think of Jack describing it as a, "spirit lifting, aide of woes"… the cellar.

oooooooooo

As Phoenix walked on deck, she heard a few cat-calls from some of the men, who's eyes were glued to her chest. Even Will earned himself a hearty pinch from Elizabeth when he greeted her that morning.

"So… Phoenix, how was your… night, with… Jack", Elizabeth said nervously. Phoenix merely ginned and hugged Elizabeth.

"No need to get all worried Elizabeth, but thank ye fer bein' a good friend… I need one", Phoenix ended. "However, last night was perfect. Jack was a gentleman… of sorts…", she said trying to think of she described him alright. The two Turners looked at her with confusion. She basically smiled and continued…

"The highlight of last night… would be that Jack let me tattoo me name over his 'eart", Phoenix said with a smile. "Now, if ye'll be kind, I need to go on a little treasure hunt", and with that last word, Phoenix did a mock-curtsy and rushed down below deck to the cellar.

As she reached the cellar, she had cursed herself quite a bit for not bringing down a lantern… and for Jack not suggesting it. After a good hour, Phoenix finally found the blasted note, nowhere else than on the very same door she used to enter.

"It wasn't there when I came in was it?", she said to herself. She shrugged and grabbed it, heading back up to the deck to read it properly.

As she got on deck, she began to read…

"_Good job love… now, for your next clue…_

_I am a lady of the sea, many women envy me,_

_For I am who draws in their men,_

_Although I never move from my place,_

_People cannot resist to stare at my face_", she finished reading aloud.

"What on bloody earth is he talkin' about?", Phoenix said to herself as she walked over to the railing of the ship, watching the dolphins jump out of the water at the side of the ship. As she followed a younger dolphin jumping out of the water furiously, she noticed it passed beside the front of the ship… in fact, a woman. It was a large wooden woman who held out her hands to the sea in front of her.

"No bloody way…", Phoenix thought to herself, as she approached the figure beneath the bowsprit. (A/N: Large pointy thing at front of ship, is the Bowsprit. :) ). Phoenix sighed and tucked her notes into her bustier. She looked around carefully for a moment, trying to see it she might miss the note. She looked and looked, and found nothing, so, she climbed down to the wooden figure, the mist of the sea, dampening and glistening off her skin.

She reached the figures' outstretched hand and found a bottle in her hands. Phoenix quickly grabbed the bottle and climbed back onto the deck of the ship. As she got on deck, she smashed the bottle, taking out the note it held.

"_You're a brave one love… Me myself, got Roberts_

_to put the bottle there for me… I guess that's the_

_beautiful part about being a captain, isn't it? Anyways,_

_good job love! Now… for your next clue…_

_I am a dark winged creature of the night,_

_I see all that is around me, and I'm a real fright._

_That is why they named a certain part of the ship,_

_After my humble abode, where they could see all,_

_From the highest of mountains, to the smallest of coves.", _she finished.__

Phoenix sat on deck for a full hour, ignoring people who asked her what she was doing. Finally she looked up in the sky exasperated and sighed.

"What could this be? I know it's simple, but… arrrgh! Damn you Jack Sparr---", She interrupted herself. "Sparrow! Crow! Black bird! Crow's nest… of course…", she got up and exclaimed, hitting herself in the forehead and shaking it at how dumb she was being.

She climbed to the top of the crow's nest as found nothing. She looked around for a moment, and still nothing. She sat down thinking about where he would place it. She was about to descend when she saw a note tied around the spyglass that laid on the floor. She smiled and picked it up to read.

"_Wonderful love! Now… for your last riddle,_

_leading you to your treasure…_

_Love es such a wonderful thing, you fill ny_

_Heart weth joy. Words canmot convey how much_

_Your jears make me gurt. Avry part of me wants to_

_Try to make you forever happy.._

_Klouds of nine ure what I'm mroudly sailing on,_

_Jime with you mekes my lyfe worth livirg…_

_Jack Zparrow kennot ne weth any other womak._

_I love you darling… And by the way.. _",

she finished. Phoenix gave a confused face then turned the paper over, but it was blank.

"That's it?", she said to herself. "What the bloody 'ell what that man drinkin' when he came up with this bright idea…", she finished, trying her best the figure out his mumbo-jumbo.

Phoenix sat in the crow's nest for nearly 2 hours studying the note. She slowly began to drift off and fell asleep right where she was.

When she awoke, it was sunset. She looked at the paper and studied it again. "All these mistake were on purpose… But, the wrong letters spell eejgakumteyrzkenek… what in Christ's name is eejgakumteyrzkenek?", she said aggravated. After about 10 more minute she placed her head in her hands and began to laugh.

"What an arse... I swear I'm going to kill him one day…", she laughed to herself. She took out a small piece of chalk from the crows nest and began to write on the wood.

"How could it 'ave taken me this long?", she smiled as she wrote out the message, smiling excitedly and climbing down from the crow's nest.

The letters she wrote on the wood read: "I'm in the captain's cabin". All the missing letters spelled it out perfectly.

As Phoenix ran towards to cabin, she stopped swiftly and began to fix her hair and outfit, pushing up her bustier for Jack to admire. She slowly turned the knob and walked in, to find the whole cabin candle-lit, and instead of the table being adorned with breakfast, it had a feast on the table, with a rose on each plate.

Jack was asleep on the bed, looking as if as soon as he hit the bed, he was out. Phoenix crept to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Urghhh. I'm captain… I don't 'ave to go to school…", he mumbled to himself. Phoenix giggled, and earned Jack's eyes shooting open at the sound.

"Luv!", he exclaimed as he sat up. "Ye finally finished eh? What took ye so long?", he asked, wiping his eyes. Phoenix told him and he merely chuckled and shook his head.

"I thought that one would be easy luv…", Jack said, walking towards the table. "Oh shut yer mouth before I shove my eejgakumteyrzkenek up yer eejgakumteyrzkenek…", she said, earning a hearty laugh from Jack.

Jack left the cabin for a moment, and came back with the Turners, who he'd invited to share their romantic dinner.

oooooooooo

About an hour later, after talking, laughing, and Phoenix sharing her day story of Jack treasure hunt, the table went silent when Jack stood up abruptly and picked up Phoenix, setting her on the edge of his bed. Elizabeth and Will smiled at each other and Elizabeth bit her lip with anticipation.

Phoenix looked at them confused, then back at Jack's wonderful dark eyes, staring at her with full attention. Suddenly, Jack got down on one knee in front of Phoenix and held her left hand. He looked at her in the eyes for a silent moment, then pulled off the ring he had given her previously, putting it on her other hand.

"Luv…", Jack began, re-holding her left hand. "…Phoenix… I love ye more than anyone I've ever in my life. The way ye make me feel is unlike anything else. Just by doing simple things such as, taking off me boots for me, or wiping away the rum when it's spilled on me chin because someone threatened to take away sex from me…", after this, Will Elizabeth and Phoenix laughed simultaneously, but ending when Jack looked back into Phoenix's eyes.

"Anyways… what I'm sayin' is… I want nothing more than fer ye to 'ave me little Sparrows…", Jack said, followed by his own chuckle. "I want us to be together forever… and I hope, with this… it will happen…", he paused.

"What I'm really getting' at is… well… I love ye Phoenix Teach… will ye do me, the honor… of becommin' Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow?", he said, taking out a ring from his pocket and gently sliding it on her finger. The ring was very feminine. A small gold band with a large… large diamond in the center, surrounded by tiny black pearls. Phoenix's eyes began to water as she looked at Jack in the eyes to see if he was serious or not. And sure enough, by Phoenix taking so long to answer, Jack's smile somewhat depleted.

"No…", Phoenix began. Jack's head fell, hurt, and his jaw clenched. Will's mouth was agape and Elizabeth's hand flew over her mouth.

"…man…", Phoenix continued, smiling at Jack, lifting his chin with her hand, "…has ever been as loving to me before in my life. And there's nothin' in the world I could want more, than to be yer wife, Captain… Jack… Sparrow…", Phoenix finished, loving the fact she tricked Jack.

Jack looked at her surprised for a moment, the smiled, chuckled, and pounced on her. Jack began to kiss her wildly and feeling his hand up her thigh… he knew now why he got her a skirt.

Jack then began to mumble as he continued to kiss Phoenix.

"Mmm… Whelp, bonnie lass… mmm, out… now… mmm… busy… love… make… mmm, to wife… uh hmmm!", he moaned into her lips as she began to massage his growing friend in his breeches. Will rolled his eyes at Jack then got up walking across the cabin with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth suddenly turned to Will and pressed her hand against his crotch. "They're given me an idea… but if you want to know what it is… you'll just have to catch me first now won't you?", Elizabeth said, biting her lip, looking Will deep in the eyes.

Will's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as his member grew hard… fast. Elizabeth smiled then ran out of the captain's cabin, heading for their below deck. Will smiled, but stopped once he heard his name be called.

Jack was still intertwined with Phoenix as he attempted to speak. "William… mmm luv, ye taste so bloody good… ahem, Will, take a bottle of oil from the shelf beside ye… Any one, doesn't matter. Mmm, rub it over yer lass's body, and she'll… uuuh luv… I want to fire me cannon in ye… be… mmm… be like jelly in yer 'ands…", he finished, then he waved his hand behind him, signaling for him to leave.

Will picked up a bottle labeled, "Midnight Rose", and took it with a devilish smile on his face.

oooooooooo

About 3 love-making sessions, and much heavy breathing later, a sweaty Jack collapsed on top of a heaving Phoenix as he emptied himself into her once more… making it the fourth. Jack kissed her roughly again making her giggle into his lips. Jack smiled down at her then took her left hand inspecting the ring.

"Doesn't do ye justice luv… It should be bigger…", Jack said, making an "inspection" face. Phoenix giggle and reassured him it was perfect.

"Ye know I paid for it too luv… with money!", Jack said, almost disgusted with himself.

"Jack Sparrow… I'm ashamed of ye… actually doin' somethin' honest… What 'ave I done to ye…", Phoenix said joking with him. Jack grinned evilly and began to kiss her neck.

"Well, I'll tell ye what ye _haven't_ done luv… mmm ye taste so good… mmm, ye haven't ridden me like the stallion I am yet have ye?", he said looking down into her eyes. She smiled up at him and began to answer.

"That's because ye were too excited… maybe tomorrow, because right now yer not up fer the---", she said, but just then she felt Jack's member suddenly stiffen above her, making her burst out with laughter. Jack chuckled as well as he began to lick her bosoms.

Jack looked back into Phoenix's lust-filled eyes and he moaned, devouring her lips once more before placing her above him and placing himself on his back. Phoenix looked down at his "Cheshire Cat" grin, and slowly lowered herself onto his hard member. Jack's eyes shut quickly as he clenched his jaw, moaning Phoenix's name.

Phoenix began to tease him as she lowered herself on him, then quickly withdrew, making him flinch and squirm. Jack then spanked her and gave her a warning look. Phoenix laughed at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry me love…", Phoenix whispered into Jack's ear. She began to lower herself onto him once more, but Jack decided her needed to take action, so he held onto her hips tightly, and slammed her down onto him, making them both moan with pleasure. Phoenix began to ride Jack slowly at first, and then picking up a fast pace, making Jack's hips buck and his toes curl. As she held onto his thighs, she felt his muscles clenching in them.

She slowed down once more, making Jack's eyes fly open, followed by a loud, "NO!", and him making her hips move faster on him. Phoenix giggled, and then rode him until she felt his member begin to clench within her. Jack began to moan uncontrollably…

"Phoenix… luv! I… urgggh, I can't hold… mmm, luv! Arghhh…", he finished with a clenched jaw. Phoenix lowered her face to Jack as she rode him and began to whisper in his ear.

"Jack Sparrow… my future husband… fill me with yer nice, creamy, warm seed… mark me as yers once more… explode in me Jack…", Phoenix whispered devishly. That was it for Jack… those words sent him over the edge, in mind and in body. He firmly hugged Phoenix to his body, and squeezed her tightly with all his might as he did what she asked… he exploded in her while screaming her name.

Jack moaned once more, and his whole body shuddered. Jack didn't move after a few moments, and it felt like he wasn't breathing. However, he still held Phoenix as tightly as before…

"Jack… are ye---", she began. "Shhhh luv… I'm tryin' to regain me composure… give me a few moments… mmm…", he grinned into her hair. Phoenix giggled and squirmed out of his arms, to much of his protest. She then placed her head on his chest and she began to rub circles around his two gunshot wounds.

"Jack… I love ye more than anythin' I know…", she whispered to him, but got no response. "Jack?", she asked, lifting her head up to look at the moonlight shining on his face. But just then she got her answer… Jack began to snore, and she could do nothing but give him a giggle, smile, and a small kiss on the cheek, before quickly falling asleep herself.


	18. The Galapagos Islands

**A/N: Yes yes, I know, the Panama Canal wasn't built till the 1900's, I'm retarded, sorry everyone. ( Lol. I tried? Anyways, enjoy the rest of the story! Bye! 3**

**CHAPTER 18: On To The Galapagos Islands…**

The next morning, Jack awoke with a moan and a groan. He noticed Phoenix wasn't facing him, so he turned and hugged her from behind, sniffing her hair.

"Mmm, good mornin' Captain… sleep well?", Phoenix asked with closed eyes. All she heard was Jack moan once more, squeezing her tightly against him, making her giggle.

"Jack…", she started as she turned around in his arms, facing him. "What shall we name the baby once it's born?", she asked looking up at his closed eyes. Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked at her for a moment.

"If it's a girl… I like the name Pricilla…", Jack said. Phoenix made a disgusted face, making Jack laugh. "Alright then… what name do ye like?", he asked, rubbing her back with his hands.

"Well… I would love to name our daughter, Raven Halimeda Sparrow…", Phoenix said with a small smile. Jack thought it over, nodding for a moment.

"What's a 'Halimeda'?", Jack asked scrunching up his face thoughtfully. Phoenix giggled.

"It's an ancient Greek word, meaning 'the sea'…", Phoenix responded. Jack stroked his chin for a moment, and then smiled, looking into her eyes.

"I love it…", he began. "Now… if we 'ave a son… let's name him Jack", Jack finished with a smile. Phoenix rolled her eyes at him.

"No…", she said, making Jack's face slightly fall. "We're naming him Romeo Jackson Sparrow… savvy?", she said, gently kissing his bottom lip, as his mouth gaped open with thought.

"Romeo eh?...", he thought, stroking his chin. "Means he's gunna be a ladies man… like me… ", he said, straightening his back with pride. Phoenix giggled and shook her head. "And Jackson… it's alright… as long as 'Jack' is in there somewhere, I'm good with it…", he grinned.

"Now… my lovely…", Jack said, slowly mounting Phoenix. "Shall we seal it with a good roll in the sheets?", he said looking down at her beautiful face. Phoenix merely licked her lips, making Jack grow hard and devouring her lips with his.

oooooooooo

About 2 hours later… a soar Phoenix came limping our of Jack's cabin. Jack walked out behind her, and held his hand around her waist as the walked up to the helm.

"Are you alright Phoenix? You look hurt…", Elizabeth said meeting them at the helm. She gave Phoenix a green apple she had, and took a seat on the floor beside her.

Phoenix leaned hard against the rail and gave out a defeated moan, taking the apple from Elizabeth.

"Jack… what's wrong with her?", Will asked, handing Jack a red apple he had gotten for him. Jack grinned devishly as he gripped the helm once more. Will asked him once again…

"She's had a… _rough_… mornin' if ye will…", he slightly chuckled, facing the sea once more. Elizabeth and Will exchanged confused looks as Phoenix gave a tired grin.

"What are you talking about Jack?", William asked once more.

"Oh fer Pete's sake lad… don't ye know anythin'?", Jack asked turning to him, then to Elizabeth. He rolled his eyes and began with a flourish of his wrist…

"I punished 'er… hard, rough, and deadly swift…", Jack said crouching down to Phoenix who smiled at him. "… because…", he said pecking her lips, "…she…" (kiss) "…stole…" (kiss) "…me…" (kiss) "…'eart…". He finished, kissing her deeply once more, then clearing his throat, winking at Will, and turning back to the helm.

Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at Jack.

"So Jack… where exactly are we heading?", Will asked, taking a seat on a barrel beside Elizabeth.

"We mates, are 'eadin' to the Galipot Islands…", Jack said, turning to them and grinning. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other in utter confusion.

Phoenix laughed slightly and rolled her eyes… "What he meant to say was… we're 'eading to the Galapagos Islands…", she giggled, taking a bite of her apple. Will and Elizabeth gave each other and understanding expression, whiile Jack rolled his eyes at Phoenix's correction, then began to mock her with different faces.

"I saw that Sparrow…", she said to Jack, making Jack clear his throat and straighten his back.

Elizabeth was silent for a moment, and then shrieked, making Jack stumble into the helm, his hat falling crooked on his head, and earning a shocked/confused look from Will and Phoenix.

"What the bloody 'ell was that?", Jack asked with disgust on his face. Elizabeth gave him an annoyed look, then looked back at Phoenix with a smile.

"We truly are?!", she exclaimed. Phoenix nodded to her in agreement. "I've heard so many stories about those isles! It's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on the planet! Lots of lizards though…", Elizabeth finished, her smile slightly fading at the thought of lizards crawling about.

"The girl knows 'er stuff…", Phoenix said with a smile, biting into her apple. Elizabeth began to drink a cup of tea, when she began to choke on it from Jack's words…

"So William… those oils I gave ye… did it make Elizabeth turn into a lil' sex vixen for ye? Did she shag ye into a stupor?", Jack said with a grin, still looking at the ocean in front of him. At the sound of Elizabeth's chokes, Jack stifled a laugh and continued sailing.

oooooooooo

Later on that day, Jack and Phoenix sat in his cabin at his desk, pouring over Phoenix's map. Jack was marking areas with his compass (A/N: Pointy thing used to chart distances on a map) and attempting to determine how long before they reach the islands. Phoenix however, was looking through one of Jack's many books trying to find anything about the curse of Captain Kidd.

They spent about an hour in silence, hard at work, until phoenix found what she was looking for…

"Aha!", she exclaimed, placing the book on the desk and pointing to the words she read. "It says 'ere that the cursed treasure of captain Kidd is one that Davy Jones 'imself would never dare to disturb…", to this Phoenix giggled but stopped when she saw Jack clench is jaw.

"Ahem…", she cleared her throat, "… it says that the first person to touch any piece of gold from his numerous chests, will be cursed instantly. Apparently the curse 'as somethin' to do with bad luck and heartache yada, yada, yada. But alas, me grandfather assured me the curse would be lifted by now… leavin' us with the treasure…", she finished, closing the book and walking over behind Jack.

She wrapped her arms around Jack and placed her head on his shoulder. She then began to slowly kiss his neck, making him shiver and grin.

"So luv…", Jack began, putting down his compass, "… when shall we be married?", he asked, making Phoenix hug him a bit tighter. She said she didn't know, and it was up to Jack. Jack got up out of his seat and stretched.

"Well… either of us, really, can perform a marriage of sorts… bein' captain's an' all…", he said, turning to Phoenix, placing his hand on her hips. Phoenix smiled bashfully at Jack then went over to the bed. Jack took of his shirt, leaving himself in his breeches and boots. His tanned chest illuminated from the candle, and Phoenix could see every muscles in his nicely sculpted upper body.

"Jack…", Phoenix began, laying on a pillow rubbing her stomach slowly. "What if we were married after we found the treasure? And once we get back to land… because… well…", she said, now biting her lip nervously.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed taking off his boots, and urged her to continue with what she was saying.

"I would want… ye to… uhm… p'raps ask me father fer 'is blessing?", she said, making a face of hope and nervousness. Jack didn't say anything as he continued to take off his boots, when he was done, he went over to the candles and doused them all, making the room dark…

"Jack? Is that alright with ye?", she asked, hopeful. She heard Jack sigh as he laid down on the bed, nuzzling his cheek into his pillow. He placed a reassuring hand on Phoenix's stomach…

"If it means ye'll be mine forever… and 'e won't stop us… then I suppose I could…", Jack finished, making Phoenix jump onto him with a large smile and began kissing his frantically. Jack chuckled slightly and then turned Phoenix onto her back, pressing his hardness against her.

"Thank ye Jack…", Phoenix whispered as she began to kiss Jack's neck. Jack gave a pleased moan and made love to her furiously that night.

oooooooooo

It took them about 2 months to venture from the Bahamas to the Panama canal, facing many storms, nearly a hurricane, and raiding a few merchant ships in the process.

Phoenix's stomach was getting larger now as she was beginning to show signs of pregnancy. Many nights while she was asleep, Jack would wake up and gently caress her belly, amazed at the fact that there was a mini-Jack growing inside of her.

Jack woke up early each morning, as he directed his ship through the tough straits of South America. The morning they ventured into the Panama canal, Phoenix awoke shortly after Jack, finding him at the helm of the ship…

"Good morning my fearsome pirate captain…", Phoenix said to Jack, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood. Jack smiled at her then secured the helm. He turned around to face her and asked her what she was doing on deck. Ever since she began to show, he's hardly let her on deck, let alone out of his sight… yes it was earning him laughs from his men, but… he didn't care.

"Jack.. ye can't possibly expect me to be cooped up in yer cabin all bloody day long…", Phoenix replied to him, looking annoyed. Jack rolled his eyes…

"Why don't ask Elizabeth to… keep ye company… and…", he began, flailing his arms about trying to reason with her. "… knit somethin'?", he said with a flourish of his wrist.

Phoenix gave him a deadly glare and rolled her eyes. "What do ye mean knit somethin'… ye git…", Phoenix finished walking down the steps mumbling curses to Jack under her breath.

Jack yelled for Frederick to take the helm as he followed Phoenix into his cabin.

"Now luv… ye aren't mad at me are ye?", he asked her, grinning walking towards her. She threw herself on her back on the bed, making Jack jump towards her.

"Jack… I love how much ye care, but… I'm a big girl now ye know… stop hoverin' over me like I'm too fragile to handle me own", she said looking up at Jack. Jack gave her a smile then sat down beside her.

"Listen luv… ye know I'm new to this love thing, and even newer to the fact of bein' a father, savvy? I just don't want anythin' to 'appen to ye luv…", he said, reaching his mouth down to her growing belly. He rubbed his lips gently on it and looked back into her eyes.

Phoenix didn't really know what to say. She never expected Jack to be like this... but it was just too sweet for her to scold.

"Oh Jack…", she said cupping his cheek with her hand. "Just promise me ye won't put boundaries on me anymore… please…", she finished. Jack clenched his jaw and thought for a moment. He sighed in defeat and looked back into her eyes.

"Fine luv… but once yer barely able to walk… yer not leavin' my cabin…", he said, looking at her expression, "…uhh…", he began, feeling her eyes scold him, "…not leavin' the main deck…", he finished looking at her same expression.

"And that's final missy!", he said getting off the bed and scurrying out of his cabin. "Thought she would tear me 'ead off fer a moment there…", he said to himself as he went down to the galley to prepare some food for Phoenix.

oooooooooo

As Jack went into the galley, Will was just leaving it. He hadn't really talked to Phoenix in a while so he decided to take the opportunity. He knocked on the cabin and door, and entered when he was acknowledged.

"Good morning Phoenix… how are you feeling?", he said gesturing to her stomach with a smile. She sat up and faced him placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I'm fine… Jack's already goin' insane on me… and I can't wait until this baby is born…", she answered him with a smile. William returned the smile and sat there for a moment, the silence getting awkward.

"Uhm… I had a question for you actually Phoenix…", Will started, biting into a half eaten banana he had. Phoenix nodded at him to continue…

"You know how you said Tia Dalma and Davy Jones are your grandparents?", he said, a bit nervous. "What was it like growing up knowing your grandfather was the most feared being in the whole Caribbean…", he asked, looking at her with intent.

She thought for a moment, then answered… "Ye know William… I never saw him as that. I always saw him as my grandfather, the one who would tell me bedtimes stories, comfort me when I was scared, and spoil me unlike my parents, beyond belief…", she finished with a slight giggle of reminiscence.

Jack walked in a moment later with a tray of fruits, porridge, juice, bread, and fish… When Phoenix saw him put all the food on the table she shook her head while holding it in her hands. Will chuckled at Jack's caring and continued with his questions.

"So what about your grandmother… what is she like?", Will asked, biting once more into his banana. Phoenix smiled while in thought, then opened her mouth to speak…

"She's nice… but never ever get on 'er wrong side. Ye see…", she paused, "…me grandfather had well cheated on me grandmother, and this was almost the same time she found that she was pregnant with me mum… So, through her rage, she cast a spell on 'im, making him slowly turn into what he is today… part squid", she finished, getting up and walking over to the tray of food, seeing as how Jack had been glaring at her, tapping his food gesturing at the food.

"And blah, blah, blah… now he's some evil sea lord and what have ye…", she said, breaking off a small piece of bread and popping it in her mouth. Jack sat down beside her and began putting food on her plate, he then stopped and looked at Phoenix with confusion.

"Luv… yer… well, Tia… if she's yer _grandmother_… how old is she?", Jack questioned.

"114 years old… they had my mother very late ye could say…", she said, laughing at Jack's expression.

"How in bloody 'ell does she look so… I mean, ye could be sisters luv…", Jack said, his mouth agape and his face filled with repulsion.

"She **is** a witch doctor Jack…", Phoenix said, looking down at her over-flowing plate of food, along with a large bowl of porridge.

"Jack… do ye wish to turn me into a whale?", she said looking up at Jack, hearing Will stifle a small chuckle. Jack merely smiled at her.

"Yer carryin' a Sparrow luv… mine to be exact… and I wouldn't want 'em starvin' to death now would I? Besides, I want 'em strong… I don't want ye givin' me any weakling children like the whelp 'ere…", Jack replied to her, gesturing to a Will who rolled his eyes.

"Jack… the baby isn't goin' to starve in my---", she tried to say, but stopped when Jack shoved a spoon of porridge in her mouth.

"Now… eat. When I come back, I want all this food gone…", Jack said getting up and walking to the door. Phoenix glared at him giving him a look. Jack motioned to the food with a flourish of his hands and walked towards the doors of his cabin.

Just then Elizabeth came running into the cabin at full speed, knocking Jack over in the process.

"What in god's name's wrong with ye woman?", Jack said getting up rubbing his soar head.

"William!", she shouted, her face bright with excitement. "I'm pregnant!", she shouted at him. Will looked at her in the eyes in disbelief then embraced her hard kissing her furiously. Phoenix was in shock at first, then smiled at the happy couple beside her.

When Jack saw how Will reacted… joyfully… excited, and smothering her with love… he felt guilty about how he'd reacted with Phoenix. Jack looked at Phoenix and saw her smiling which made him smile. He then broke the couples' kiss.

"Well! Congratulations Turners!", Jack exclaimed, but the two lovers merely broke the kiss, and continued to stare into each others love-filled eyes.

"Now we 'ave two pregnant women on the ship…", Jack said thoughtfully. Will's eyes widened for a moment, then looked at Elizabeth's stomach in shock. He then grabbed the bowl of porridge from Phoenix and pushed it into Elizabeth.

"Yer eating fer two now…", Will said seriously.

"Oh Will… I'll eat when I'm ready…", Elizabeth replied.

"No! You will eat now… I don't want weakling children…", he said quietly, almost spacey.

"See! That's what I said!", Jack exclaimed looking in Phoenix's eyes, challenging her. "Now luv… the whelp agrees with me… so ye know what to do…", Jack said, taking the bowl back from Will and placing it in front of Phoenix. Phoenix opened her mouth t retort, but was shot a warning glare from Jack. She quickly shut her mouth and began to eat, earning a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Jack.

"We should be through the canal by sunset, then only 2 days before we reach the island… alright?", Jack said looking at Phoenix. Phoenix smiled and nodded, her mouth full of food.

"Good…", Jack said, getting up and exiting the cabin.


	19. Good Times and Bad Times

**CHAPTER 19: Good Times and Bad Times…**

Sunset was approaching when annoyed Elizabeth and Phoenix sat in Jack's cabin with a mound of food on the table.

"What the bloody freakin' soddin' damned hell is wrong with ye Jack!", Phoenix yelled at the locked door. She stood there until she heard Jack's voice, "Eat!". Phoenix huffed and sat back down at the table.

"Honestly Elizabeth… what's wrong with those men…", she said making a face. Elizabeth huffed like Phoenix had and slouched in her chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to help you end this before… But I agree, there's something desperately wrong with those two…", Elizabeth stated, sipping a glass of juice.

"And the bloody idiot won't let me 'ave rum! Bloody… sodding… mother-hen!", Phoenix grumbled throwing pieces of bread out the window… Jack opened the door a few moments later and walked in, heading towards Phoenix.

"Ahh, and how's my---", Jack said but instead was interrupted by Phoenix's hand whipping across his face.

"What the bloody 'ell was that fer?", Jack said straightening up and rubbing his soar cheek.

"Eat… eat… eat…", Phoenix mocked Jack, flailing her arms around. "Just because we're pregnant doesn't mean we're eatin' machines ye daft fool!", Phoenix said pushing Jack storming out of the room.

"Haven't seen 'er that feisty in months!", Jack said with his mouth slightly agape in awe. "… I want 'er…", Jack said running out the room after Phoenix.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "They're a pair those two…", she said to herself, finishing her juice and beginning eating some grapes. When she finished giggling, Will walked in.

"Hello my beautiful wife, mother of my soon to be children…", he said walking up beside her and planting a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his words then smiled to him. Will sat down beside her and placed some bread and fish on a plate and began to eat.

"Phoenix was telling me that if they have a son, their naming him 'Romeo Jackson Sparrow', and if it's a daughter, 'Raven Halimeda Sparrow'…", Elizabeth ended looking at Will, who nodded with a full mouth. "It made me wonder… we never really talked about children… and well… what shall we name it?", Elizabeth said, smiling at will bashfully.

Will swallowed and smiled at Elizabeth. "Well, I would love for our son to be named William… the third of course… and well… perhaps, William Charles Turner", he finished with a hopeful grin. Elizabeth giggled and nodded in agreement.

"I love it…", she said kissing him on the cheek. "And well… I was thinking of our daughter having both of our mothers' names… seeing as how we both lost them young…", Will looked up at her with a smile… he hadn't thought of that, and it was a wonderful idea to him.

"Angela Margaret Turner it is then?", Will said with a smile, hoping she would like the fact he out her mothers' name first. Elizabeth smiled at Will once more and kissed him lightly and sensually on the lips.

"Shall we?", Elizabeth said standing up biting her lip, as she gracefully walked past Will, tracing her finger along his jaw. Will smiled then got up and held Elizabeth's hand, running with her out of the cabin down to their room for some… ahem… alone time.

oooooooooo

Jack however, was on the hunt for his wildcat. He looked everywhere on deck, but still found nothing. He scratched his head a few times then went to Jacob's.

"Oi lad… ye haven't seen Phoenix round 'ere 'ave ye?", he asked studying Jacobs's face. Jacobs thought looking up at the sky for a moment, then looked at Jack.

"Isn't that 'er up in the nest?", he said. Jack looked up and saw her, then rolled his eyes. "Yer getting' soft cap'n", Jacobs said with a chuckle wrapping up a rope.

"I'm not soft… I just worry bout 'er safetly…", Jack said studying Jacobs's face, and then walking towards the mast leading to the crow's nest.

"'er safety? With all due respect cap'n, but isn't she cap'n Phoenix Teach? Lady terror of the high seas?", Jacobs retorted, knowing he was annoying his friend.

Jack picked up a rock from the deck and whipped it at Jacobs. Jacobs began to laugh…

"Oh sod off ye scallywag…", Jack said, beginning to mount the mast. As he reached the top, he found Phoenix sitting holding her legs to her chest, her head on her knees. He looked at her with confusion for a moment.

"Luv… are ye alright?", Jack asked, scooting over to sit closer to her. She didn't say anything… Jack looked around for a moment over into the water.

"Look luv! We're coming out of the canal now… isn't it beautiful?", he said looking back down at her. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and began to cry into his chest.

"Phoenix luv… what's the matter?", he said, gently stroking her back, pushing her dreads over her shoulders.

"Oh Jack…", she began to moan, "… I've never felt so horrible in my life, nor afraid… I could kill a man without hesitation, but I don't know if I can do this…", she said beginning to cry harder.

"Phoenix, what're talkin' about luv?", he asked, raising her face to meet his, wiping away a few tears.

"The baby Jack… I mean, first of all, my emotions are running wild, I don't know who I love or who I hate, I don't know who's a friend nor who's an enemy, I can't help it lashing out at ye anymore… and our child… Our creation…", she said looking over into the beautiful sunset.

"… what if durin' birth I don't make it? And never be able to see our child or ye ever again…", she said, stopping the noises, but still letting the tears pour.

Jack chuckled at her then wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "Luv… listen to me… Yer emotions I can handle… what I can't handle is ye bein' all weak. What 'appened to me fierce pirate queen eh? I know she's still in there somewhere…", Jack said tickling Phoenix's sides. She squirmed and gave a forced laugh.

"There now luv… that's more like it…", Jack said kissing her gently on the cheek. Jack looked at her with a smile for a moment then looked at the edge of the canal. He began to point and tell Phoenix all about the canal, and how some pirates used it as an escape route. Jack was still older than Phoenix, and he had experienced much more than she had, so she felt like a small child listening to wild adventure stories with Jack that evening.

As the stars came out, and Jack ordered a few things to the crew… he pointed up to the stars, and he and Phoenix told each other different things the other didn't know about some constellations.

"We should be on the island by mornin' luv… if this wonderful breeze keeps up…", Jack said, making a face as he looked around the sea. Phoenix acknowledged what Jack said, then leaned back onto him, resting her head on his chest.

"Ye know luv…", Jack began, stroking Phoenix's dreads with his hand, his other hand resting on her stomach. "… I saw the way ye looked when Elizabeth told Will she was pregnant", he finished.

"And? I smiled… it was a happy moment…", Phoenix said with a small confused giggle.

"No luv… ye can't fool me… ye know that", Jack said, "I'm sorry I didn't react the way ye wanted… and I guess, I was thinking that if the whelp was calm, it's kind of embarrassing thinking that me, Captain Jack Sparrow was a---", Jack was interrupted.

"A git?", Phoenix finished for him. "I guess I deserved that…", Jack said moving his head down , planting a kiss in Phoenix's hair.

"I just promise I'll---", he began, "…never heart me again. Yeh, I got it…", Phoenix finished for him with a giggle. She got off him and turned to face him.

"Don't be so hard on yerself… If I was in yer position, I might've reacted the same way… now… I'm goin to get somethin' to eat…", Phoenix said with a smile, planting a kiss on Jack's lips before climbing down the mast. Jack grinned at her, then climbed down after her, but instead, he went over to the helm.

oooooooooo

When Phoenix entered, she saw Elizabeth looking at a brown bustier with matching shorts sitting on a small bench in the corner. Phoenix giggled, drawing Elizabeth's attention.

"Oh! You frightened me!". Elizabeth said as she jumped to face Phoenix. Phoenix went over to where the outfit was and picked it up.

"It's from the 'Tiki Room'… most popular pirate brothel in the Caribbean…", she said with a slight expression of reminiscence. Elizabeth looked intrigued for a moment.

"You were a… whore?", Elizabeth asked, slightly shocked. Phoenix laughed then told Elizabeth the story. Then, unexpectedly, Elizabeth picked up the outfit and turned to Phoenix…

"May I?", she said holding up the outfit. Phoenix burst out with laughter. "Of course girl!", Phoenix said with smiles as she rummaged through Jack's closet looking for the other outfit she had out there.

About 20 minutes later, the two women were in the 'Tiki Room' outfits, Phoenix teaching Elizabeth a popular routine. They were laughing as they were singing the 'Tiki Song' together, dancing seductively to the air.

Jack and Will met up with each other at the helm and decided they were tired, so Will was going to get Elizabeth and Jack was getting ready for bed. As they chatted approaching the door of the cabin… they heard singing from the inside.

"All the girls sing words and the pirates swoon! In the Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki, Tiki room!", Elizabeth and Phoenix sang, dancing around each other.

Jack and Will slowly opened the cabin doors with confusion and caution. The sight before them however, made them both hard in the breeches faster than you could say, "Ahoy Matey!". Will and Jack stood there simultaneously with their jaws near reaching the floor at the sight before them.

The women's backs were to the men. Suddenly, they stopped singing, and Phoenix began to show Elizabeth how to belly dance slowly. Elizabeth mimicked and then they began to wind down to the floor at the same time, earning a moan from Jack and Will, who had there heads cocked to the side in order to see the view better.

When they began to dance again and turn, they both jumped and fell to the floor when they saw Jack and Will.

"What are ye two dolt's doin' in---", Phoenix was cut off as Jack ran over to her and began kissing her furiously, picking her up and bringing her over to the bed.

Will looked at a blushing Elizabeth, but then followed Jack instinctively as he ran for Elizabeth, picked her up, and quickly ran with her down to their cabin, locking the door.

"Jack! Mphrgrirg!", she tried to say, but couldn't as she was being muffled by Jack's tongue. Jack quickly undressed himself with his hands, his mouth still kissing Phoenix, and within minutes, had Phoenix out of her clothes as well.

"Jack!", she said breathlessly, pulling away from her horny pirate captain. "Ye know we can't! It just doesn't feel right…", she said making a face. Jack's face turned into a desperate one as he looked like he was going to pull out his hair.

Phoenix felt sorry for the man… she really did… after all, he was a man… and they're weak when it comes to sex… very weak. At least, that's what her mother always told her, and now, Jack was living proof. She giggled, then kissed Jack slowly, pressing him to the bed. She then began to kiss his neck, and talk dirty into his ear, while her hand rubbed his stiff member for him.

"Mmm Jack… imagine me ridin' ye all night long… Mmm, do ye remember the time ye pinned me to the helm and 'ad yer filthy way with me?", she finished, nibbling his neck. Jack gave a throaty moan to the thought, and smiled.

Soon after Phoenix reminded him of their special night when he asked Phoenix to marry him, he lost his mind, and began kissing Phoenix furiously while she rubbed his member faster and harder. Suddenly, Jack moaned out Phoenix's name loudly, and clenched his jaw, feeling his essence come out onto Phoenix's leg. He began to breath more normally as he held her close and smiled into her hair. She gave Jack another kiss, then they both drifted off to sleep.

oooooooooo

The next morning, Jack awoke earlier than any one on board and went straight to the helm. A few of his men awoke shortly after and set the top sails. Jack wanted that treasure, and his crew even more-so… Besides, they were getting a bit restless, not having done real pirating in a while, and having a captain who was too focused on his new woman to care about the need of his crew. Their emotions hurt:)

Around noon, a very disheveled Elizabeth wrapped in a sheet staggered onto deck with a happy Will turner. Jack gave Will a knowing smirk and chuckled. Elizabeth went straight into Jack's cabin to get her discarded clothes from the night before. When she entered, she saw Phoenix asleep in the bed, so she quietly got her clothes and dressed.

When she was leaving the cabin, she heard Phoenix's voice. "Elizabeth, could ye please ask Jack to get a bath ready fer me?", Elizabeth heard from a closed-eyes Phoenix. She wondered how she heard her, but, then figured that's what made her a perfect match for Captain Jack Sparrow. She giggled at the thought, and quietly left the cabin.

"Jack…", Elizabeth said when she reached the helm. "Phoenix wants to know if you could get a bath ready for her", she finished. Jack nodded then called to a few men to bring the tub in his cabin warm water. They acknowledged Jack, and Jack continued to talk at the helm with his two friends, telling them about when _**Phoenix**,_ sacked Nassau Port without a single shot.

When the men entered the cabin, they began filling the tub, looking over at a naked Phoenix laying under the sheets. A couple of men had to bite their lips the whole time and rush out as soon as they could without doing something they'd regret. However, one man… Thomas… a shady character, decided it'd been two long since he's been with a woman… so after the other men left, he slowly and as quietly as possible walked over to Phoenix.

"_Why should the cap'n keep ye all to 'imself? S'not right with the code_!", the man yelled at Phoenix in his head.

Just when Phoenix turned around to get into the tub, Thomas's hands flew over her mouth to keep her quiet and knocked her in the head with a paperweight that was on Jack's desk. She was out cold…

As Jack was at the helm, and he saw his men leave his cabin, it reminded him that he'd not done his usual duty of adorning her water with oils & such. It wasn't really a duty, but it was an opportunity for Jack to see her wet an naked without being yelled at for gawking. He gave the helm to Will and left for his cabin.

He heard noises from inside and wondered what they were. When he opened the door, he barely had time to process what was happening before he ran over to Thomas and Phoenix and pulled him off, not hesitating to withdraw his cutlass, making a quick slice across Thomas's member, making him yelled out of pain.

"THAT'S NOTHIN' COMPARED TO WHAT I'VE GOT IN STORE FER YE! YE FILTH!", Jack yelled, kicking Thomas's as hard as he could, in his bloody member.

Quickly, some other men rushed into the room and saw the scene before them: a naked Phoenix with blood trickling down her forehead, Thomas with his breeches down, bleeding from his member, and a fuming Jack.

"Bloody fool!", some of the men shouted to Thomas. "BRIG!", Jack yelled to the men, who quickly did what Jack said and grabbed Thomas and dragged him by his feet all the way below deck to the brig.

Jack threw down his cutlass and kneeled on the bed beside Phoenix, inspecting her cut. He covered her naked form with his sheet and went over to the tub, wetting a small cloth, and bringing it over to place on Phoenix's head.

"I'm sorry luv…', Jack said full of remorse, as he gently wiped away the blood.


	20. The Treasure of Captain Kidd

**CHAPTER 20: The Galapagos Islands…**

Elizabeth and Will came rushing into the room moments later, when they heard Jack's yells… they saw him cover her with the sheets and place a rag on her head.

"Jack!", Elizabeth said running over to Phoenix's side. "What happened? We heard you yelling and that man being dragged---", Elizabeth's eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh no…", her hands flew over her mouth. Jack clenched his jaw tightly and began to breath deeply and loudly.

"Get out please…", Jack said as gently as he could without taking his anger out on the Turner's. Elizabeth quickly got up, knowing Jack was mad, and her and Will quickly left the cabin.

Jack heard her moan a bit, and she shifted in the bed. Jack looked slightly relieved, but was still mad at hell. She then began to sob, her tears falling rapidly, as she looked up at Jack and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack pushed her face into the crook of his neck, and began to gently rub her back.

"Let it out luv…", Jack said, continuing to stroke. Phoenix quickly rubbed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly. "Can I kill him? Jack… I'm gunna kill 'im!", she said trying to wriggle free from Jack's grip. Jack grinned at her and kissed her lips gently.

"Of course ye can…", he said, gruesomely with a smirk. He then picked Phoenix up and brought her over to the tub and placed her inside. He then walked over to the cabinet and got out the oils and last bit of flower pedals he had left.

He adorned her tub, and got out her clothes for her, placing them on the bed. Jack then walked over behind her in the tub, and knelt down rolling up his sleeves. He gently pushed Phoenix's dreadlocks out of the way and grabbed a cloth, beginning to wash her back for her.

"Jack… last night I had an odd dream…", she began. "I dreamt that ye and I got married standing in the ocean… not on a ship or anythin'… just… on the water", she giggled. Jack gave a smirk and chuckled.

"So… ye think of me as yer Jesus eh?", jack said, kissing the back of her neck gently. Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up Jack", she said, then chuckled along with him.

oooooooooo

About an hour after the bath, a dressed Phoenix and a slightly happier, but not really, still wanting to chop up Thomas into little pieces, Jack, exited the cabin with Phoenix, leading her protectively up to the helm.

He then told Elizabeth to go and lock herself in Jack's cabin… he knew she wasn't prepared to see what they would do to Thomas. She agreed without hesitation when she saw the look Will gave her, and she ran into the cabin and occupied herself with a book.

Jack and Phoenix stood beside each other, quiet majestically on the steps leading to the helm, watching a screaming Thomas be dragged onto deck. Jack told the men to give him the worst punishment. Some men hesitated, but knew they could do nothing. The young cabin boy who was new to the ship almost threw up, and was sent into the cabin with Elizabeth.

The men nailed four large pegs into Thomas, one through each arm and each leg. He writhed and yelled with pain… Jack wondered how Phoenix was able to stand it, but then remember who she was… he then remembered a laughing Roberts and clenched his jaw feeling slightly embarrassed with himself.

Phoenix rubbed her knuckles with her hand. Jack looked over and barely noticed that she had placed many rings on her fingers, then wrapping them with a cloth. She squeezed her hand tightly, then walked over to Thomas's pathetic form. She mounted him slowly, spit in his crying face, then began wailing on his visage letting out every emotion she could possibly express.

Unlike when she was hitting Scarlet previously, and Jack commanded her to stop… this time he let her go until Thomas's face was unrecognizable.

"And (punch), that's (punch) for (punch) mother(punch)…", she paused with a smirk, hearing some chuckles from the men behind her.

"Please…", Thomas begged, unable to bear the pain.

"And (punch), this (punch), is (punch), for (punch), my (punch), dog (punch), fluffy!", she yelled at him. She got up and began to laugh with some of the men who were watching. Jack couldn't help laugh… he didn't know how a woman who was raging could possibly crack a joke… but that's what made her the future Mrs. Jack Sparrow.

"God help that child…", Will said to himself thinking about Phoenix and Jack being parents to a young child.

Jack shouted for the men to throw Thomas overboard, and they did. Jack then went up to Phoenix and kissed her gently on the lips. "Yer a demon… ye know that?", he said to her, earning a giggle. Jack heard a short man from the crow's nest yell shortly after, "LAND HO!". Jack's face lit up along with many other men as he raced to his cabin, to get a few effects in order.

oooooooooo

When Jack and Phoenix entered the room, they found Elizabeth and the cabin boy huddling in a corner with their hands over their ears and their eyes shut tight.

Jack walked over to them quietly and stood in front of them. "BLARH!", Jack yelled at the op of his lungs. Elizabeth opened her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. As soon as she started, Jack screamed a high pitch scream like Elizabeth's and mocked her. Elizabeth slapped him hard then got up and ran out of the cabin to Will who had rushed over once he heard Elizabeth's scream.

The cabin boy laughed when Phoenix began laughing at Jack being slapped. Jack then glared at the cabin boy, and he quickly straightened his face, rushing out of the cabin.

"And what are ye laughing at?", Jack asked Phoenix as she washed her bloody hands in the tub of water. She shrugged. "Served ye good", she replied with her back to Jack.

Jack then went up behind her picked up her ankles, making her fall face-first into the water, then pulled her soaking form back out. She gave Jack a deadly glare.

"Served ye good…", Jack mimicked her with a grin. He then saw the look in her eyes and his expression fell, he then raced for the door, feeling a blade skim his hair and get lodged in the door.

"That…", Jack breathed, "…was close luv…", he finished with a grin. Phoenix's expression hadn't changed.

"I missed…", she said through gritted teeth. With that, Jack quickly left his cabin, closing the door behind himself.

"Bloody hell cat…", he walked away with a grin, fixing his hat on his head.

oooooooooo

About an hour later, the ship approached the island. Jack sent out two row boats… one for himself, Phoenix, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Jacobs… the other with 6 more men.

As they were in the row boat, Phoenix looked over her map carefully as the others took in the beautiful scenery. There were lush trees and shrubs everywhere, the water was gracefully crashing up against the rocks to the east coast, and the birds were all singing loudly.

"Now… as we reach shore, we'll 'ave to walk about an hour in-land, turn left at a giant monument of some god or what-not, and thennn, we should come up on a volcano…", she finished, looking up at the others in the row-boat. Phoenix was so focused on her map that she didn't notice that they're boat was only a few feet from the shore.

"Whoo! Let's go!", Phoenix said happily, jumping out of the boat and walking up the beach. Jack followed closely beside her, Will and Elizabeth behind, and so on and so on.

They walked for a couple of miles, stopping every now and then to drink from springs, and rest in the shade. Elizabeth jumped into Will's arms a few times, screaming at the many lizards crawling around. They walked and walked until they finally reached the edge of a giant figure of woman holding a child up in the air. They looked at it for a few moments, then kept walking, cutting down many vines in their path.

Just when Jacobs suggestive they should stop for a rest, they spotted the volcano. It was massive, but was probably life-less. They approached the base of the volcano and entered slowly with their torches lit. Phoenix lead them about half a mile into it and stopped in the center of the large base. She looked around for a few moments…

"I don't get it… it should be right 'ere!", she said confused, scratching the top of her head, the other hand on her hip. Jack examined the area for a moment, then smiled.

"Come 'ere luv…", he said, leading her to the edge of the wall. The others looked at Jack oddly, but followed suit with what he did. As they were all against the wall, Jack walked over to the very same statue they saw earlier, only miniature. He then played with it for a moment, finally pushing it backwards, hearing a click sound. Suddenly a hole appeared in the top of the volcano they were in, letting a smile streak of light in. Then, the light began to reflect off numerous mirrors, pointing to a small spot in the wall on the other of the base.

Jack hurried over to it and examined it. He then took out his pistol, and pulled off the gun powder stick. He then slowly shoved the stick into the hole.

"Phoenix luv! This remind ye of somethin'", he asked her naughtily, making her roll her eyes exasperated. Jack chuckled along with some of his men.

Then… Jack heard another click. Suddenly a large circle in the middle of the floor opened. A giant stone staircase slowly appeared, leading downwards. Jack was the first to descend… Jacobs second, and the Phoenix… etc.

When they reached the bottom, more mirrors reverberated off of each other and quickly illuminated the entire room, showing a massive hoard of gold and treasure. Jack smiled excitedly and slowly walked towards the treasure. Jack and Jacobs were the first down there, but didn't touch anything… yet.

Phoenix however, approached some coins on the floor and was about to pick one up when Jack slapped her hand.

"Luv… are ye sure it isn't cursed? What did yer map say bout the curse?", Jack asked seriously. Phoenix looked over map again and again, just to make sure.

"It only says that the first person to disturb the gold of Captain Kidd will be filled with heartache…", she said rolling her eyes.

"Jack… that's a bunch of superstitious rubbish… beside, if there really was a curse, why do ye think Mr. Gibbs in down… here?", she said pointing to where she thought Gibbs was, but saw no one.

"Gibbs?", Jack called. "Not goin' down there if me life depended on it cap'n!", Gibbs shouted down from the top of the stairs. Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at the treasure once more.

Jack decided to take Phoenix's word… after all, he had his treasure, what could go wrong? He quickly grabbed a giant gold crown, and placed it crookedly on his head, with a cocky grin.

The men then shouted merrily and everyone filled 2 large sacs each containing as much gold as they could take. Once they filled the sacs with almost all the treasure of the cave… they dragged the treasure up the stairs, and out of the volcano.

It took them much, much, much longer to get back to their rowboats, seeing as how they had to drag the gold across the land. So, at around sunset, they finally reached the boats, having to keep rowing back and forth between the ship and the beach because each rowboat could only carry two sacs of gold without beginning to sink.

All the sacs of gold were in the hull of the ship now once the stars came out. Jacobs and Gibbs were in the hull dividing the gold into equal shares while William, Elizabeth, Phoenix, and Jack were in his cabin, celebrating with a mini feast.

"And to me beautiful wife! Fer sharin' 'er map with me… I luv ye…", Jack said toasting to the juice-filled glasses of Elizabeth and Phoenix.

"Jack… we're not married yet…", Phoenix giggled. "We are if I says we are!", Jack said drinking the rum quickly, then tossing the glass aside to drink from the bottle.

Phoenix and Elizabeth laughed then rolled their eyes. They ate and drank merrily, until the two women had to drag the two drunks to their beds.

As Phoenix placed Jack in his bed, he passed out instantly. Phoenix looked out the window after Jack was out, and stared at the tiny island fading in the distance. Suddenly, she saw a giant red ball hover over the island… as if the volcano had erupted.

"Well that can't be good…", she said worried, looking from the volcano to Jack's sleeping form on the bed.


	21. So There is a Curse

**CHAPTER 21: So There is a Curse…**

It took the crew about 4 months to sail back to the island of Jamaica, to drop off their friends in Port Royal. It only took so long because the gold-filled hull was slowing the ship down tremendously.

By now however, Phoenix's belly looked as if she would explode, and Elizabeth's bulge had just begun to be quite visible. Once they arrived, the Turner's urged Jack and Phoenix to stay for a couple of days, but declined when they thought about how restless the crew was becoming.

Jack and Phoenix bid them farewell, and Phoenix gave them half of her share of the gold… knowing that she would be having Jack's as well. Amongst a teary-eyed goodbye, Will and Elizabeth Turner watched their friend sail away into the distance.

"So.. on to Tortuga eh my sweet prince?", Phoenix said, kissing Jack's nose as she approached the helm. Jack nodded and kissed her forehead.

"It's getting' late luv… go get some sleep…", Jack urged an agreeing Phoenix. She quickly walked into Jack's cabin, made sure to lock the door, and was fast asleep as her head hit the pillow.

While Jack was at the helm… he saw one of his older crewmates quivering in the corner. When he went over to look at him, he could see blood pouring from the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry cap'n! I'm so sorry!", the man began to cry. Jack crouched down beside him as if everything was normal. He looked at him curiously in the eyes…

"Sorry for what mate?", Jack asked. "For this…", the old man replied, showing his palm to Jack. Jack stood up quickly once he saw the black spot on the man's hand. Apparently it looked as though the man attempted to scratch or cut it out of his hand.

"What deal did ye make with him mate?", Jack asked calmly. "I— Well ye see I—… I told 'im that he could 'ave me soul if I gots one more chance te sail the seas… and now, my time's up, but I ain't ready to go Jack! I ain't!", he yelled, beginning to cry at Jack's feet.

Suddenly Jack felt the ship rock as he saw a grand ship rise out of the water beside his 'Pearl'… The 'Flying Dutchman'… Jack picked up his friend by his collar and dragged him to the edge of the ship.

"I'm sorry mate…", Jack whispered to him. Suddenly a gangplank was lowered across to Jack's ship. Jack yelled for his crew to lower the anchor, which they did.

Then abruptly, a majestic Davy Jones walked across to the deck of the 'Pearl'. Jack looked at him with no expression, hoping that Phoenix would stay in his cabin. Davy Jones looked around and spotted the old man, he smiled and walked over to him.

"Do ye feel death?", Davy Jones asked him with an evil grin adorning his face. The old man shook with fear and one of Davy's men picked him up and began to drag him across to the 'Flying Dutchman'. Davy Jones looked at Jack…

"Sparrow… I 'ope yer keepin' yerself out of trouble…", Davy said to him with a chuckle. Jack chuckled as well and replied, "If I was, then I wouldn't be much of a pirate now would I?", he retorted.

"…Exactly", Davy Jones said, then began to follow his man across the gangplank. Just then, the old man began to scream.

"No wait! Get Phoenix out 'ere! Tell 'er to 'elp me! Jack! Please!", the man yelled, making Jack wince and clench his jaw tightly. If that man lived… Jack would kill him.

Davy Jones and his men stopped in their tracks and turned around swiftly walking towards Jack. Davy Jones brought his face to Jack's intimidating him.

"What did he just say Sparrow?", Davy said, his eyes squinting, and his own jaw clenching. Just as Jack opened his mouth, Phoenix walked out on deck rubbing her eyes.

"I 'eard someone screamin' me name… who was---", she said, but her jaw fell when she saw the sight in front of her. Davy Jones turned to her and looked at her stomach, then back at Jack.

"Kill him!", Davy yelled as his men raced for Jack. But a swift Phoenix jumped between them before their weapons could collide with his body. Phoenix's eyes filled with tears… she was torn between her husband and her family.

"Don't ye dare hurt him…", Phoenix said, her jaw clenched as she warned her grandfather through gritted teeth. He laughed at her and then approached her slowly.

"Ye dare 'ave that tone with me missy? Give me one reason why not… he probably tricked ye into 'aving his way with ye!", he warned back at her. Her tears began to fall more now and her grandfather stared at her in the eyes, for what seemed like hours.

"Never…", Jack said louder, threatening Jones with his eyes. "I love him…", Phoenix said to her grandfather. Her grandfather's expression went cold for a moment.

"Ye don't know what love is!", her grandfather yelled in her face. "I know that love, is Jack. He loves me, I love him and we're happy with each other! He cares about me!", Phoenix yelled to him.

"Yer comin' with me! No granddaughter of mine is goin' to be a whore! I thought I raised ye better than that!", he said, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Don't ye dare take me from me husband…", she warned, pulling her wrist free from his grip. Davy's eyes grew wide for a moment, as his men looked nervously back and forth with one another.

"What did ye say he was?", Davy said quietly, walking slowly towards her.

"Did I stutter? I said he's my husband! The father of my unborn child! My lov---", she was interrupted as her grandfather slapped her with his claw, leaving a massive gash across her face.

"Yer coming with me… or ye can choose to stay, and we'll kill Sparrow in front of ye…", he threatened with a grin.

"Ye wouldn't dare…", Phoenix said stepping back towards Jack protectively. "Thrasher!", Davy yelled for his strongest man, who was a large man carrying to cannon balls hanging from chains, swinging them slowly in the air.

"NO!", Phoenix said, hugging Jack and crying into his chest. "I'll go with ye…", she cried. Jack knew there was nothing he could do without putting either himself or Phoenix in danger. He felt his eyes begin to sting as he held her for what he thought was the last time. His tears began to fall onto Phoenix's head quietly.. as Phoenix on the other hand sobbed as loudly as she could.

"How could ye do this to me!", Phoenix yelled at her grandfather from Jack's embrace. She suddenly felt one of her grandfather's men grab her by the arm and began pulling her away from Jack.

Jack panicked, and quickly kissed her passionately, despite the fact they were both crying… "Everytime ye look at that ring luv… remember how much I luv ye… and our child, tell them that I love them with all me 'eart and soul!", Jack yelled at her, his tears falling from his face. Phoenix couldn't talk and began to cry once more.

As she was dragged away screaming by her grandfathers' men. She saw one of them hit Jack in his back, and laughed walking towards the ship. Jack fell to his knees and then slammed his fists to the deck, beginning to sob louder, not baring to hear Phoenix's screams.

Phoenix was placed in her old cabin on the Dutchman, and was locked in. The Dutchman slowly disappeared into the distance of the night and was gone.

Jack sobbed on deck for about an hour… none of his men teasing him, but some feeling deeply sorry for him. No man had to watch the woman he loved be torn away from him, especially one carrying his child. Jacobs finally walked over to Jack and helped his friend off the deck. He then helped him into his cabin and placed him on the bed.

"It's alright mate… ye'll find 'er…", Jacobs said patting Jack on the shoulder then exiting the cabin. He approached Gibbs, "I guess there was a curse after all…", he said, giving Gibbs a look of sorrow, and walking back to his duty.

oooooooooo

It took them about 3 days to sail to Tortuga, no one speaking to Jack since the incident. The only time they saw him was when he went to the cellar's for more rum. Jack had nearly drank himself into a stupor by the 3rd night, not speaking, moving, or eating. To hell if people thought he was weak, is what he kept saying to himself. He missed his wife… and vowed that he wouldn't rest until he had her back in his arms…

**THE END**

**Story 2 in Series: Coming Soon!**

**It'll either be called, "Journey of the Sparrow", or "The Phoenix and the Sparrow: II"**


End file.
